


The Unlikely Heroic Farmhand

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, farmhand!link, smut?, some sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: Reader is a farmer’s daughter, who meets Link after he is hired as a farmhand. She doesn’t expect to feel so compelled by him until it is too late, after a few interesting adventures.(botw Link)





	1. The Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sort of a small fic with probably short chapters, although I haven’t decided how many yet. If you want to read more, let me know in the comment section! X

If anybody had known about his arrival, it surely wasn't Y/n. 

Walking back through the forest with a bundle of wood strapped to her back, the young girl held a wicker basket full of wild fruits and vegetables, all found within the small morning hours. Her sturdy boots scuffed across the worn path, happy as any other day and satisfied with her delicious treasures. Excited to show her father how wonderfully the hearty radishes grew, she moved with a quick stride. 

A small smile rested on her face as the warm breeze tousled her hair, all while the sun followed her from up in the sky. She felt so unbelievably lucky to live in such a beautiful place, although rather desolate. Yet, it felt like her little paradise all the same. 

At once, her father's farm came into view, just down the side of a rolling hill. The beginnings of their fall harvest stood proudly in the closest field, next to the fenced in horse pasture, where the few beautiful beasts roamed. From there, the modest barn full of feed, chickens, and sheep sat nestled between large oak trees. Their small home called to her and she eagerly approached.

Through the fields, around the barn and down to the house, Y/n made her way to the back door where she kicked the dirt from her boots and walked inside. She looked around the little kitchen for her father, then the living room and even the bedrooms, it wasn't until she burst through the front door when she found someone. Except, it wasn't her father.

Before her was a blonde man with his hair pulled back in a tie, dressed in average Hylian clothing, except he had a tablet against his thigh, and not to mention, he was armed with a bow and sword. Back facing her, he tended to some bags strapped to a large white horse. It looked far more fearsome than any of their own horses. It gave a stomp, and the stranger turned around. 

Slightly startled, the visitor made a small noise of surprise, but looked at her as if trying to grasp at words. 

Rather dumbfounded herself, she only stared at him blankly, noticing how striking his eyes seemed. She always noticed those types of things.

After a slightly uncomfortable moment, Y/n adjusted the basket in her arms and spoke. "Hi...can I help you?" 

It wasn't uncommon for the farm to attract folk looking for fresh crops, or even a place to rest during their travels, thus she only assumed the man would likely want one or the other. 

Before the stranger could speak, however, her father rounded the corner with an equally relieved and excitable expression. He was always a jolly man. 

"Link! It is great to see you again," he said openly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Looking towards her then back to the supposed 'Link' character, her father's eyes glimmered under the sun's rays. "And you met my daughter, how wonderful." 

Returning the kind greeting with a small smile, Link glanced at her briefly, knowing that it was a rather abrupt meeting. 

"Sort of," she said quietly, puzzled as to who this Link even was. Undoubtedly, her father was happy to see him. Looking closer at Link's horse, she spotted what looked like several changes of clothes and a sleeping bag. She figured he was just an average traveler. "What is going on?"

"Surely I told you, my dear. I have hired the young lad to help out around here since the market days are approaching and I won't have as much time," he explained, opening his arms as if to hold his property before him. "It's seasonal work."

A sudden rush went to her chest, nearly draining her of colour. Thinking about how ridiculous she must have seemed initially, the girl couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Every other farmhand they had was always older and bitter. But this Link was rather young and not so bad on the eyes. She wondered what her hair looked like. 

Stepping forward and offering an empty hand, Y/n gave him a smile with a small blush to her cheeks. "My apologies. It's nice to meet you, I'm y/n." 

Link's grip was strong enough, but still gentle with her smaller, daintier hand. He had certainly done his fair share of work, as his skin was fairly rough. It made her fingertips tingle. His eyes gleamed with a special kind of friendly. 

"Link." 

"Now that you are acquainted, I'll be showing Link around." Her father said, leading the boy around the house, who pulled gently on his horse's reins. "Those radishes look superb, I taught you well!" 

When they finally disappeared out of sight, the girl let go of the breath she had been holding and looked up toward the sky. Link would be working with her, eating the same meals at the dinner table, and even sleeping on the same premises. He was without a doubt about to be a very prominent part of her life, she already knew. 

Smoothing down the front of her tunic, Y/n walked back inside and rid herself of the load in her arms and the one strapped across her back.

***

By the late afternoon, Y/n found herself tending to the small vegetable garden behind the house, one they grew personal ingredients in. Her fingers pulled out pesky weeds and tossed them into the nearby grass. She did so repeatedly until the garden was spotless of any invasive plants. 

Before she could pick the ready carrots, however, she spotted Link carrying a large pale of water on one shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all. Far enough away, he luckily wasn’t able to see how intently she watched as the sun graced his blonde hair, nearly bringing it to life. Not to mention the way his muscles flexed under the physical strain.

Shaking her head, Y/n rid herself of any and all thoughts, and continued her work.

After some time, she had a significant pile of vegetables stacked neatly in her basket, all ready for dinner. Just before she could pick it up, she heard the shuffle of feet behind her.

“Please, let me,” Link said rather quietly, easing himself next to the girl and hoisting the basket into his arms. The fabric of his old tunic rubbed against her arm and made her feel a slight murmur in her chest. 

She offered him a smile and walked alongside him, messing with the front of her shirt once again. “Thank you, Link. I hope I’m not taking you away from your work.” 

Link shook his head and wore a soft grin. “The real work begins tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Y/n murmured, holding her hands together. “I assume you’ve seen the whole place now?” 

The blonde nodded and adjusted the basket before opening the back door and letting the girl head in first. “Yes, you have a nice home.” 

Unsure of what else to say, the girl smiled and showed Link where she wanted the basket of vegetables. He complied and helped her unload it.

”I’ll begin dinner,” Y/n stated, feeling formal enough as a host. “Are you hungry?” 

As if speaking for itself, Link’s stomach rumbled. “Starving.”


	2. With Time

It was apparent that Link harboured quite the appetite. 

Once the hearty meal was cooked and served, Link dove straight in, holding his spoon as if his life depended on it. He was rather silent during dinner, since he was clearly starved. 

Y/n held back her laughter, despite how funny the blonde looked, so consumed by his own rapid consumption. Yet, she enjoyed her own serving just as well. 

When the three of them finished, Link offered to carry everyone’s dishes to the sink, but couldn’t move on to washing them as he wasn’t too sure about their technique. Thus, fetching the water would suffice, and he did just that. 

Once Y/n had the water boiled and put into the washing basin, she began the chore alone. A part of her had hoped that Link would stay in the small kitchen and speak with her while she did the washing, but knew it was at least a little silly. 

Regardless, the new farmhand was off to do his nightly rounds and to make sure all of the animals were safe and sound as the night darkened. 

As dusk set in, so did the girls sleepiness, and she sent herself off to bed. Upstairs and in her room down the hall, she changed her farm clothes for a white cotton tunic that stretched to just above her knees, and brushed out her hair until it felt soft with a hint of fluffiness to it. 

But, before she could tuck herself away in bed, she had completely forgotten about a glass of water, which she usually always remembered. Since it was a relatively abnormal day, she simply blamed it on that and padded her way back across the hall and down the old wooden stairs. 

With her father and Link presumably gone to bed in their own bedrooms, Y/n made sure to take careful steps across the living room floor and into the kitchen where she fetched her glass and carefully filled it from their indoor water reserve. Satisfied and admittedly sleepy, the girl wandered back upstairs. 

Before Y/n could fully turn the corner, however, she nearly spilled her water down Link’s front as they came close to colliding. It stole the air from his chest and made the girl squeal quietly. 

“I’m s-sorry...” Y/n said sheepishly, stealing her eyes away from Link, only to notice that his midsection was completely bare, and offered a generous view of his muscled physique. 

The girl gulped discreetly. 

Link’s hand ghosted her arm to expertly guide both of their bodies to where they needed to go, and he gave a hint of a smile. “Don’t be.” 

Y/n felt bare of words as she blinked at him, taken back by the depth of the divots in his abdomen, all shaped by his previous hard work. It looked so picturesque under the low light. 

Smoothly, Link continued passed her and over to the stairs. 

“Goodnight Link,” she blurted before he could disappear, and her cheeks warmed. 

Link bowed his head from the darker end of the house, nearly swallowed whole by shadows. “Goodnight.”

He simply slipped away into the lower floor, leaving Y/n to regain her composure. She felt like such a child around him and nearly pinched herself for it. He was just another farmhand with a job to do, and she knew that.

But for whatever reason, Link felt different. 

***

Link’s first week passed rather smoothly, as he already had plentiful experience in farm work and knew what he was doing. The only hiccups seemed to be his interactions with the farmer’s daughter, as something always seemed a little strange, yet charming. Even after the shortest of interactions she would turn away and busy herself, with a warmth in her cheeks. 

At first, Y/n felt awkward in his presence, since she really knew nothing about the blonde. It felt like she had to do everything perfectly if he was nearby, should he be watching. 

Yet as time went on and they spent more of it together, she felt herself growing more comfortable around him. She discovered that he preferred to speak less than the average person, but his silence was a peaceful and respectful kind, not judgemental or full of impatience. 

Once she realized that, the better she felt about him. 

Y/n was surprised to see how well the animals got on with Link, as he was always so patient and kind to them, no matter how stubborn they were. 

She would watch from her garden as he walked the horses between their pastures and tended to their hooves, and typically offered them apples afterward. They always looked happy to see him, and she felt herself relating. 

He always had a kind smile for her and everyone around, and never seemed to let the weight of responsibility weigh him down. Link was perfectly in his element. 

As the summer weeks continued with waves of heat and bountiful sunshine, Y/n found it helpful to cool off by the river, just down one of the rolling hills. She would sneak off and spend an hour or so relaxing before returning to her work. 

One particularly hot day, Y/n found her calm spot and eased her way into the water, toes testing the temperature first. It would have felt cold any other time, but the sun was so intense that it didn’t seem to matter. Blind to the feeling, she found herself stripping down to her small clothes and completely submerging herself in the cool water. 

Eventually, she let herself go into a floating position and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the beautiful summer air and felt her body unwinding. 

Except, she didn’t expect Link to find her secret spot so easily.


	3. How Hot the Summers Are

"May I join you?"

Y/n quickly stood up in the water from her previously relaxed position, tense and more or less exposed in only her under clothes.  _At least they were somewhat nice_ , she thought to herself. The water dripped from the ends of her hair and onto her shoulders. 

She was prepared to stumble over her words in a rushed tone, but chose to be rigid instead. "Only if you don't tell my father. He doesn't know about my swimming breaks." 

A humored expression settled on Link's face, but he only held their eye contact without taking in her entire body despite being given the chance, out of respect of course. "Deal." 

Carefully, Link scaled down the side of the hill and started undressing by removing his dirty tunic first, followed by his leather boots and trousers. Y/n watched all the while, only pretending she wasn't ogling him as he looked up, just in his boxers. 

Smoothly, the girl sunk back into the water and waited for the blonde to make his way in. 

He reacted to the subtle cold at first, then welcomed it as he waded into the deeper area, where he took a relaxed breath and sunk to his shoulders. "It's nice." 

Y/n made herself loosen up as she watched him float just as she did before, even with his eyes closed. She smiled. "It is. The sun gets too hot here in the summer, so I always sneak off to swim." 

Link's contentment served as an answer enough as he let himself be moved here and there by the water, completely unfazed by the fact that they were swimming together, practically naked, and her father had no idea. 

It almost felt risky to the girl. It was out of the ordinary for her, but she didn't mind how it made her body sing with excitement. Being a secluded farmer's daughter didn't give her much of a chance to branch out and meet people. Certainly usually not ones like Link. 

They floated and waded in a peaceful silence for some time, until Y/n decided she needed to sun herself to try and dry her soaked underclothes to make it less obvious. She looked across the water at Link and sighed. He was so quiet and happy with the way the water lapped at his worked muscles, and she didn't want to leave the water so soon. Finally, she made her way out of the pond and found a flat, even spot of grass a couple feet away, where the sun came down directly. 

Y/n laid down on her back, shielding her eyes from the sun with one of her arms. She listened carefully to the sounds of birds around her, accompanied by the odd cluck of a chicken or snort of a horse in the distance. The breeze picked up generously, cooling her skin whenever it felt too warm under the sun's light. A smile settled on her face. 

After a few minutes, she heard the subtle splash of water and looked over to see Link leaving the pond and approaching her. 

Water dropped down from his pointed ears, and his wet hair made him look as innocent as a small dog. He gave her a lopsided grin and sat down near the girl. "Good idea." 

Y/n couldn't deny that she felt at least a little nervous as she lay there perfectly exposed while he leaned back on his arms, looking out at the rest of the property that transitioned into a forested area. He seemed to be interested in it, and more likely what was hiding within those trees. 

Regardless, the girl forced herself to stay and bear the slight embarrassment, as fleeing would only make things weird. She also felt safe around Link, and knew he wouldn't step over any boundaries. 

As more time passed, Link followed suit and sprawled out in the grass, first on his back, then he flipped onto his stomach as if getting himself a suitable tan. He was so beyond relaxed that he even dozed off, much to Y/n's humor. 

She listened to his even breathing and looked over at the tired blonde, seeing how he had squished his cheeks against his arms that he folded under his face. Trying not to laugh, she had to look away, but her sweet smile remained. 

At last when she realized a lot more time had passed than she originally thought, Y/n got up, retrieved her clothing and dressed herself fully once again. Before she left, she contemplated waking Link up, but decided against it. She wanted him to be rested enough when he woke, and figured he would soon anyway. 

So, she made her way back up the hill, across the field and to the chicken coop where she continued on with her tasks.

*** 

When it was time for dinner, Y/n and her father dug in after she had called for Link. Despite him usually coming quickly after being told that food was ready for him to devour, he didn't show. They both thought it was strange, but her father had things to do after dinner and didn't have time to wait.

Once they both finished their meals and carrying out pleasant conversation, Y/n and her father parted ways. He went off to help a neighbor with a small chore, and she wandered around the property looking for the farmhand. She started out back, then moved down the fields and checked the pond where she had left him, but he was no longer there. 

Finally, she made her way into the larger barn and walked passed the feeding cows and horses, then checked the nook where they stored the hay and straw. Sure enough, she found Link sitting on a square bale, eating an apple. 

"What are you doing?" Y/n asked him curiously, walking closer to him. He was slightly darkened by the lack of lamplight. 

Link nearly jumped in place, but forced his last bite of the apple down and sighed before speaking. "Eating."

She chuckled quietly, folding her arms loosely to fend off the slight chill she felt. "And why are you eating out here in the barn? I called you for dinner." 

Link scratched his neck nervously, then stood up and moved more into the light so she could see him better. He pulled his tunic over his head with a wince, exposing his back to her.

Y/n's eyes widened when she noticed the deep redness of a sun burn across his back and neck, it was even across the back of his legs, in which he had to keep his pants rolled up to avoid the sting. "Oh no, that looks painful, Link."

"It is," he grimaced, placing a palm on his shoulder so the girl could watch as the normal colour of his skin rushed back into a burning red tone when he pulled it away. "I couldn't sit for dinner. He would know I fell asleep."

Understanding, the girl nodded and took one of Link's arms. "Father is gone for now. I have some things inside that may help." 

Accepting her aid, Link let the girl lead him out of the barn and up to the house, where she told him to go ahead to his room while she made some preparations. 

Once Link was upstairs and sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, he could almost feel his skin sizzling. It took all energy from him, and it took everything in him to keep his eyes open.

After a few minutes, Y/n came through the door, shut it behind her and instructed him to remove his trousers. 

He wanted to laugh but couldn't through the pain, and looked at what was in her arms instead. He saw what looked like a jar of ointment and a platter of sliced potatoes. 

"Potatoes?" He questioned, unbuttoning his bottoms and standing up slowly to pull them down. Once again, he was before her in only his boxers. 

"They take out the inflammation, trust me," Y/n reasoned, placing the jar on his bedside table. "Now lay down on your stomach."

Unable to argue with her logic, Link did what he was told and carefully eased himself down onto the mattress as it sunk under his weight. He winced some more, and made himself comfortable by pulling the pillow up to his face. Now laid out for her, the girl went to work. 

"It will feel better soon," the girl said reassuringly as she placed the first potato slice on his left shoulder, and the next one below it. "It's strange, but it works." 

She tried to work rather quickly, as she didn't like seeing Link in pain. She laid each slice down until most of his back was covered, then she spared a few to put down his legs as well. Her patient sat perfectly still all the while, and he looked visibly comfortable the further along she went. His relieved exhale confirmed it.

When she was done, Y/n placed the empty platter down on the table and went to speak, but stopped when she noticed that Link was fast asleep once again, with his face down into the pillow.

Holding back another laugh, Y/n just shook her head and walked back downstairs where she cleaned up, all while the potatoes worked in the meantime. 

After her father returned and bid her goodnight, Y/n snuck back into Link's room and found him exactly where he was left. She gently sat on the side of the bed, careful not to wake him. 

Then, she peeled back the first slice and noticed that his skin appeared to be less red. Satisfied, she took each one off and put them back on the plate. They felt warm from his fiery skin, and it reminded her of the times she needed the same treatment done to her. She acquired many bad sunburns on the farm, but at least it prepared her to tend to the sleepy farmhand. 

Once every potato slice was removed, Y/n grabbed a suitable amount of ointment and gently lathered it across his body, from his shoulders, to the middle of his back, and down his legs. She moved slower than she normally would, but only because it was him. She wanted to savor the moment where he needed her, although she wasn't sure why exactly. Nevertheless, she cared for his burns until everything in her power was done. 

With a soft smile, Y/n got up from the bed and turned out the light. Yet, the moon's rays flooded his room and splayed across his still body. 

"Sleep well, Link," she whispered, prepared to leave the room.

But before she could, Y/n felt the subtle sensation of his fingers brushing against hers. Looking back at him, she watched as he sleepily grabbed her hand in thanks, and gave it a small squeeze. Her heart murmured and her smile stayed a moment longer. 

Then, when he dropped his arm lazily once again, Y/n left the room.

The girl went to bed feeling important, and more accomplished than she had before. Her hand still tingled, even as she slipped into a pleasant dream.

 


	4. Undercover Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I just wanted to thank each of you first for simply reading this little fic, but also for the positive feedback I have received so far! This story is sort of where I indulge in my feels for Link, so I hope you can relate as well. I hope you continue to enjoy this story of farmhand!Link (yes please), and I love reading each of your comments!  
> Thanks again! x

When Y/n woke that next morning and began making breakfast, she was met with a significantly relieved Link, whose burns seemed to fade much quicker than most. He shared a knowing look with her when his plate was slid in front of him, and his genuine thank you served as dual-use gratitude. 

They chatted easily about the quickly growing crops, and how the summer yield was significantly better than the previous year. Their conversations came more naturally now, and she no longer felt struck by awkwardness whenever her father wandered into the room and contributed his own sense. He was rather pleased by how comfortably they mingled. 

When the washing was done and everything was in order, Y/n saw her father off to the summer market with their fresh goods placed within the wagon, pulled by a well rested horse. She bid him farewell, and wished up a good day for him, then made her way back inside to prepare for the day. She put on her worn hiking boots and fetched her harvesting basket from the kitchen. She made sure to wear her sturdy trousers and a more form fitting tunic for when she would eventually make way for the woods. 

Content with herself, Y/n wandered down to the chicken coop, where she greeted her lovely little hens and collected their eggs as peacefully as possible, not to disturb them. They all bobbed out of their tiny hatch door and descended the short ramp to venture out onto the grassy lawn, one by one. 

Y/n watched as they picked at the ground, making their usual sounds within their throats. Grabbing a handful of feed, she tossed it into the grass for them to find, in which they did happily. 

Once she was finished with them, the girl walked to the barn to check on the other livestock like she normally did, with the basket against her hip. Inside, she saw no sign of anyone else, but did notice as Link’s massive mount stood in one of the horse stalls, head down as it nibbled on leftover bits of hay. 

Quietly, Y/n walked up to the stall and admired how clean it’s white coat remained, likely from a careful brushing performed by its master. Its head swung up as hay strands hung from its mouth, chewing lazily as it watched her. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Y/n said quietly, holding a limp hand out towards the horse. 

The stallion brought its nose up to smell the girl for a moment before allowing her to stroke the side of his face. He ground his teeth together absently, acting as if receiving affection was boring him, but Y/n knew it was like heaven on earth. 

To herself, she wondered how Link came across such a magnificent horse. He was beautifully sculpted and fueled by a healthy energy, no doubt why Link takes such great care of him. She bet Link felt absolutely regal while riding his mount, even if it were only to a local market.

Y/n scratched between his ears, then wandered back out of the barn with her basket of eggs and delivered them swiftly to the kitchen. From there, she grabbed the best mug she could find, placed some shaved ice from the icebox inside, and filled it with a freshly squeezed juice. After decorating it with a citrus slice, Y/n made her way through the back field adorning her dark cape, carrying her basket in one hand and glass in the other. She knew Link would be fixing one of the far fences, and knowing how far he pushed himself, she figured a refreshment would be appreciated. 

Finally, she found him behind the tall crop of growing corn, with several wood beams that had been done up nicely with handsaws strewn about in the grass, waiting to be nailed to the posts already in the ground. Link braced the current beam up with his left arm against his hip while he hammered with his other hand, with a significant force behind him. His biceps were tense, and slicked with sweat, no wonder. 

Y/n watched for a moment, unnoticed, and appreciated the fact that he clearly chose to rid himself of his tunic early on during the task, bothered by the heat. She was always so distracted by his broad shoulders and toned back, much like the rest of his body. It was seldom for her to be speechless because of others, let alone due to their physique. But for Link, she was willing to give up all of her attention. 

Urging herself to pull herself together in time for him to give the nail one last hit before standing up straight and wiping the sweat from his face. 

Sensing her there, Link turned around with his charmingly dirty face, and offered her a warm smile. It seemed to grow even more when he noticed the drink before him. 

"I thought you could use it," Y/n said sweetly, handing the glass over smoothly. At last, she was able to hold some sort of air about her while around the farmhand. He picked up on her new comfort around him, and felt quite pleased with himself. 

"You didn't have to," Link said modestly, but took the glass regardless, not lacking appreciation. "But thank you." 

Y/n nodded with a smile, happy to do small things for him that seemed to add up. She watched as he took a greedy drink of it, visibly refreshed by its contents, and her stomach swam. Everything about the scene made her feel strange. A good kind of strange that she wasn't sure of. At any rate, she took the basket in both hands and motioned towards the nearby path that lead to the forest. 

"I'm going to do some foraging, I should be back in an hour or so." Y/n began, beaming like she always did in front of him, despite not meaning to. She looked toward his little job site, then back at him with humor in her eyes. "Father isn't back yet, there's no need to work so hard."

Link gave her a knowing grin and chuckled, throwing back the rest of his drink. "What if I like working hard?" 

"Then that might make you a fool, Link," Y/n joked, starting in the direction of the dirt pathway with a cheer to the steps in her old boots. 

Link's blue eyes glimmered under the hot sun, clearly amused by the girl. He told the girl to be careful as she walked off, set on her small adventure. Y/n waved her acknowledgment and began her next chore. 

The farmhand kept his eyes on her for a moment longer, watching as she looked so unbothered by wandering alone. He released a hesitant breath, then turned back to his work.

***

The covered path was significantly cooler than the open fields at home, making Y/n thankful for wearing her cloak. She walked steadily under the canopy of trees, eyes peeled for anything of importance that she could collect. She mostly found different mushrooms and wild vegetables that were fairly common for the area, along with a few more radishes and hearty truffles. Her father would be happy with that find, she knew. 

Warmed by her recent exchange with Link, she found herself thinking back to him, and how he must look going back to work with a new supply of energy. She was almost regretful that she didn't stay a little longer to talk with him, but she knew he would be straight back to work again. She admired how easily he worked all day at such a consistent pace, and without a single complaint. 

She couldn't help herself from daydreaming about him unintentionally, and following each one up by denying that she felt any sort of way about him to herself. It was only an innocent crush, in all honesty, rightfully so. With so few men to choose from that made her feel any sort of softness towards them, of course she would feel butterflies thanks to the cute boy, who so happened to stay in the same house as her. And whom worked alongside her on some occasions. She figured it would pass eventually. 

Sighing to herself lightly, Y/n ventured further and further into the forest, crouching to pick up a bundle of herbs. She froze when she heard an unusual sound nearby.

Standing back up slowly, the girl's skin went cold when she saw the short creature only a few paces in front of her, eyes dark and beady, with a large club in one hand. She noticed how sharp its mangled teeth were, and was struck by fear just from looking at it. She heard rumors about creatures being spotted near their village, but hadn’t seen any for herself until that very moment.

The beast made strange and disturbing noises as it smelled the air for her, drooling like a fool. When it squealed with excitement, the monster charged at her, club dragging behind it in the dirt. 

Y/n screamed, shuffling backwards with her clumsy feet, too scared to know what to do. She was never raised to wield any weapons, and surely didn’t have any on her person. She watched with wide eyes as it approached too quickly to work out a plan in her head. 

The terrified girl threw her basket at the bokolin’s face with another shrill scream, mixed with a frustration she wasn’t aware of. Her gathered fruits and vegetables went flying away from the basket as it collided with the monster’s face, stopping its momentum momentarily. 

The bokoblin growled and reached for its face quickly, before scurrying closer to the girl with its club raised. 

With a spare moment, the girl raised her arms to block the club and brace herself for the impact. She closed her eyes, blood frozen cold. 

A wave of pain coursed through her palms as the club landed against her hands, just barely stopping before her face. It pushed her down to her knees, making her land harshly. The bokoblin pressed further against her shaking arms, face so close to hers that she could feel it’s hot breath. Spit dribbled from its jowls. 

Tears ran down Y/n’s face as she sobbed, feeling herself weakening. She was all alone, stupidly and with an abundance of naivety. She wished so badly that she had stayed on the farm, comforted by the animals and in her safe little bubble. Except, she was trapped under a monster’s club in the middle of the forest. She wasn’t strong enough. 

The bokoblin pulled back brashly, circling around her with a hunger in its eyes. It watched its prey so closely that it didn’t notice the pounding of hooves in the distance. Instead, it planned its next assault by raising its club once again.

Y/n could only sit there in defeat, legs put out from under her and hands already bruised from the contact. She shielded her face with her forearms and waited once more for hit much worse. 

Before the bokoblin could land it’s harmful blow, it was struck by a blade as a horse charged by it, breath forced and hooves pounding against the earth. It screamed and stumbled on its short legs, clutching at its wound. Just as it turned around to see it’s assailant, the horse returned and the sharp ring of a sword filled the air. 

When Y/n opened her eyes, she saw as the bokoblin was laid out on the ground, bloodied and dying. Then, it fizzled into a black cloud and disappeared. 

Cheeks stained with tears, she turned to face her saviour and saw non other than the blonde farmhand, mounted on his white stallion, long blade in hand. It’s length was stained in a dark blood, and the pointed end glimmered in the few rays of light permitted in the forest. 

Link looked unrecognizable on top of his horse with his sword, but the dirt and sweat on his face and chest reassured the girl that it was him. His hair was tousled and he had the appearance of nothing less than a hero. 

Y/n choked on a relieved sob and collapsed into the dirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read any other specific Link or Sidon prompts, feel free to let me know in the comments! I'd love to give some more a shot:)


	5. In Link’s care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your wonderful comments on the last chapter were so uplifting and encouraging! I don’t know how many more times I’ll say it, but once again, thank you all so much! I’m loving this beautiful little community:)  
> x

Link was next to the disheveled girl within seconds, taking her in his arms with a hushed tone to his voice as he tried his best to calm her. His arms enclosed her shoulders in a protective way that made her feel secure, silently cursing himself for not going with her in the first place. 

He acted rather urgently, letting her cry into his chest freely, not afraid to anchor her for the time being. 

“You’re alright,” he murmured next to her ear, instinctively holding the back of her head as gently as he could. “It’s over now.” 

Link wasn’t one to feel fear or grief so easily, especially as of late, but he saw it oftentimes in the people he protected and grew accustomed to what made them feel better. He knew it was better for anyone to let their emotions run openly, despite doing it so little himself. 

“You were brave,” Link added, carefully helping the girl to her feet without letting go of her. 

He shielded her from another little sob, quietly coaxing her enough to stop her shaking.

When Y/n pulled away to rub the tears from her eyes, Link let his hands rest on her shoulders briefly before releasing her. His eyes were deep with concern. 

“I was stupid,” Y/n cursed herself, looking up at him finally. “I was so used to going alone, I never imagined - “

The look in his eyes told her differently, and silently urged her to give up blaming herself. Her chin quivered slightly and she pushed herself back into his chest, hugging him tightly. 

“Oh, thank you Link!” 

Comfortingly, Link returned the embrace, ears relaxing at the sight of her relief. Not to mention that she was alright. 

“My father would be devastated if anything happened!” She sniffled, forgetting that he was shirtless and dirty from the days work. She didn’t seem to care at all. 

“I couldn’t let that happen.” 

Y/n found herself again and released the farmhand from her embrace, cheeks flushed and soaked with tears that she tried to wipe away. “You’re a hero.” 

It sounded silly leaving her lips, but the girl was sure of it. He came to her aid and saved  her from death itself. She wasn’t sure how else to show her appreciation, and felt weak for blubbering like she did. 

Link looked slightly bashful due to the statement, cheeks dusting with a slight blush. “I don’t know...” 

“It’s true,” Y/n said with meaning, eyes showing her conviction. “I just witnessed it. You saved my life, and I don’t know how to repay you.” 

Link gave her a small grin, backing away slowly. “You could by going back home with me.” 

Y/n felt her own cheeks redden at the sound of it, watching as Link found her basket that was tipped over, and recovered what raw goods he could. Her lips lifted slightly. “I think I will.”

Once it was relatively full again, Link handed the basket to the girl with a subtle smile, but it twisted into concern when she winced. 

Link took the basket back and looked down at the girl’s hand to see patches of purple and red across her palms from where the club crashed down. There was a small amount of blood, but it was mostly bruising. 

“I tried to defend myself,” Y/n confessed, knowing that her attempt was meek compared to how Link would’ve handled it. “It barely worked.” 

“It worked well enough,” Link enforced, holding his arm out for the girl with the basket in his hand.

Giving up the stubbornness, Y/n hooked her arm into his, being careful not to worsen her bruises. She let him lead her home willingly, eager to leave the forest that now felt a little darker. 

Link’s stallion followed closely as they walked, hooves padding against the ground softly. He didn’t need Link’s orders to know that he should follow, and did it as he wished. 

After a moment of silence, Y/n’s small voice broke the quiet. 

“How did you know?” 

Link looked over at her kindly, blue eyes lit up under the sun as they emerged from the canopy of trees. “My horse let me know.” 

With his free hand, Link held it under the stallions nose as they walked, letting him puff air against his skin before accepting a pat on the face. “He broke out of the stable and came to me.”

Y/n smiled warmly as she watched, chest light with appreciation. “He deserves some credit as well, I suppose.”

A gentle laugh come from Link’s chest and he nodded his agreement. 

***

When they reached Link’s work area, Y/n expected him to get back to it, but he continued walking her to the house, apprehensive to letting her go. 

His touch brought her comfort, and it made her heart speed up whenever she acknowledged it. The thought of her being on his arm almost made her head spin. 

The white stallion helped himself to the open pasture, letting them continue on without him. He must’ve felt that he deserved a treat of fresh grass, and he did truthfully. Even so that Link nor the girl bothered to stop him. 

Once at the house, Link helped her up the stairs and dropped the basket off in the kitchen before taking her to the bathroom. He grabbed one of their old cloths and dunked it into the water basin, then pressed it into Y/n’s palm. 

His eyebrows pinched together as he focused, gently cleaning up the small amount of blood that had gathered. 

Y/n stood there in a simple awe, watching as he worked quietly. “Link, you don’t have to.” 

“I’m making it even,” Link countered, glancing into her tired eyes. “I want to return the favour.” 

When Y/n exhaled a breath and relaxed in place, she let him tend to her not so serious wounds as he wished. Really, it made her heart flutter. 

Link held the back of her hands softly, almost as light as a feather. He bunched the wet cloth up so he could use the corner to get in between the creases, using a strangely perfectionistic precision. When he was satisfied with his tedious work, Link reached for an ointment on the shelf next to the mirror, but hesitated. 

A few jars sat there, all seemingly identical. In this step, he seemed fairly lost as his hand hovered before them. 

“The second one,” Y/n offered gently, catching her own smile in the mirror. Thankfully, Link was focused on grabbing the right jar and didn’t realize her look of adoration.

With the jar uncapped, Link drew out a small amount on his fingers and smoothed it across her delicate palms. They looked smaller in his hands and it felt endearing for them both, but neither of them said it.

He helped spread the cream thin enough for it to soak into her bruised skin. His careful massaging made Y/n’s skin tingle.

“There,” Link said finally, admiring his work. He released her hands and looked at her, suddenly realizing how redundant the whole procedure was. The thought moved across his face as she didn’t say anything and simply gazed at him with a pleasant expression. 

Then, Link’s breath froze as he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. His shoulders relaxed as the contact lingered, with her eyes closed sweetly. His skin warmed, and the efforts felt worth it in the end. 

“Thank you, Link. Truly.”

***

Y/n worked alongside Link for the rest of the day, as he was weary of letting her out of his sight, despite knowing how ridiculous the impulse was. 

She did what she could to help Link repair the damaged gate that had once held the stallion inside of his pen, handing him materials and tools. They worked well together, talking lightly about anything and nothing all at once. It was a suitable distraction to keep them from thinking about how much worse the earlier events could have panned out. 

Y/n couldn’t bring herself to leave Link either, for she was so grateful and impressed by his heroism. He had a courage she could only dream of having. Plus, she felt like she needed the company to lessen the sting. 

Even as she lay in bed for the night, Y/n’s chest thrummed relentlessly as she thought about him. She pictured him in his heroic place atop his horse, chest exposed and toned enough to make her feel weak. She felt a strange want in her heart that she didn’t quite understand. 

Still, Y/n knew that she was inevitably doomed.


	6. The Summer Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back with another chapter bb’s, enjoy! 
> 
> I’ve been in need of a soft Link lately, thus prompting another chapter. If you wouldn’t mind commenting, I’d love to hear what your favourite qualities in Link are! I could use a little inspiration :)

Y/n woke quickly when she heard the first fit of coughing that morning. 

It was so phlegmy and crackly that she couldn’t ignore the powerful noise. At first, she thought it was a part of her dream, but she got up to assess the situation when she realized it was very real, in fact. 

Following the sound, Y/n made her way down the hall and to her fathers door, where the ill sound was undoubtably coming from. Between a fit, she knocked gently on the door. 

“Father, are you alright?” 

Another cough rattled from inside the room, but he cleared his throat and beckoned her to come in. 

She walked in slowly, gingerly peering into the dim room to see him huddled under his old blankets. His skin was slick with sweat, and his eyes gave away his exhaustion.

“Come closer, child.” His voice broke, and he coughed loudly once again to try and break some of the phlegm in his chest. 

Y/n winced at the sound, afraid by the look of him. She had never seen her father in such a broken state before. Regardless, she did as she was told and approached his bedside. 

“You look so tired,” she murmured sadly, placing the back of her hand against his creased forehead. 

He swallowed deeply and exhaled a big breath. “Truthfully, I am. But don’t worry, my dear, it is only a bug I must’ve picked up on the road.” 

Y/n had her doubts but she kept them to herself and nodded. 

Her father sniffled. “As you know the summer market is the most important for our fresh produce sales, and the best of farmers and merchants will be there. Even the Zoras visit to bring back goods for their king. Yet, I cannot make it like this.”

Another cough into his thick arm. Then he continued. 

“I spoke with Link and have arranged for you two to take my place until the summer market is over. You will gather your things, have breakfast and meet the lad out front where the wagon is waiting. This is too important to miss, my dear.” 

Y/n’s heart fluttered, but her brows furrowed. “But father, the summer market is nearly two weeks. What about the farm?” 

Her father nodded, acknowledging her concern. “It is long, but there are inns for you to stay and many things to see. I have made arrangements with the neighbours’ boy to help me in Link’s stead.” 

“But you are ill, I can’t leave you like this.” Her concern dripped from her voice like water. 

“I’ll be just fine, child. If it persists, I will have someone check me over.” 

“But father - “ 

The man chuckled, causing another fit of coughing to rip through his chest, then he regained his bearings and gently took her hand. “You are my daughter: strong, capable, and you care deeply for this farm. But unlike me, you are young and have a world to see before you should be tethered to one place. It is daunting, but you won’t be alone. Link has proven brave and courageous, and he will protect you better than I ever could. He’s a good one, and I trust him with my dear daughter’s life.” 

Tears formed in Y/n’s eyes, but she took a deep breath and blinked to banish them. Dutifully, she nodded and chewed the inside of her lip. 

“I’ll do it for you, father. Please, check in with the neighbours often and take care of yourself. I’m going to miss you, and the farm.” 

Y/n leaned in and carefully kissed his forehead, giving his hand a little squeeze. 

“I will.” 

Y/n and her father exchanged their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s’ before she did as she was told and gathered her things.

After she was dressed and donning her old rucksack, Y/n ate a small breakfast, for she hardly had the stomach for it, and checked the little chickens once more before finding Link out front with the wagon, as her father had said. 

The Hylian boy was adjusting a few straps on the wagon as the girl made her way over, carrying her feet heavily through the grass. Her stomach filled with butterflies not only from the prospect of spending two whole weeks with the blonde, but also because she was nervous to leave her protective little bubble she called home. She had never been away for so long before. 

Link hopped down from the structure full of fresh fruits and vegetables wrapped up in their bundles, along with their supplies for the trip. When he spotted the girl, he offered a small smile. 

“He told you everything?” 

Y/n’s smile in return was brief, but she nodded and put her rucksack inside of the wagon before Link could close the rear doors and lock up. 

“I’m afraid to leave him in his current state,” Y/n mumbled to Link, face laced with a deep concern. 

Link’s faltered out of empathy, but he held his hand out to her regardless. “He will be alright, and so will you.” 

Y/n sighed, looking at his open gesture. Then she placed her palm in his and allowed him to help her up onto the bench. “I suppose so.” 

Link followed and took his place beside her, sliding across the smooth, wooden seat. Collecting the reigns in his hands, he looked over at her, just as the sun flooded her sad eyes and lit up the deep colour. His chest tightened and it was harder for him to do something so simple such as swallowing.

The white stallion puffed air from his nose impatiently, and gave a stomp. He was decorated in his special tack, with colourful reigns that looked more like festival banners. He was quite the sight. 

Link held his arm out slightly, blinking carefully to show his good intentions. “I promise.” 

Y/n’s cheeks warmed as she took his arm quietly, looking ahead as to say she was ready to go. Admittedly, she felt a little safer because of the subtle contact. 

Satisfied, Link snapped the reigns down as needed, and the wagon began to roll forward on its big wheels. 

                                ***

The pair traveled across the dirt pathways on their wagon for a couple of hours before the girl spoke up and complained that her body was sore from being still for so long. Link had to admit that he felt the same, and he eventually slowed the stallion to a stop beneath a large shade tree, just off the road. 

They had put a good distance behind them during the first stretch of the journey, and their tired bodies were to show for it. Here, the trees began to cluster more, and there were more forests than fields. The girls hometown was already seen and left, and now she was in a territory she had never seen before. 

Once they were both on the ground again, Link unhooked the stallion from his rough harness and let him graze in the long grass, while Y/n wandered over to a nearby stream. 

She watched as the water flowed lazily, glistening under the full sun. It was peaceful, and it brought a smile to her lips. The wind rustled her tunic, and tousled her hair. 

“Hungry?” Link asked, holding a handful of apples and salted meat out for her. 

Y/n took a portion from him graciously and thanked him, then they sat by the stream together and ate. They talked lightly for some time as they enjoyed the pleasant day. 

“I’ve never been so far from home,” Y/n piped up after a moment of silence, legs crossed in the grass. “It’s beautiful out here.” 

Link’s expression was light and grateful, for her mood seemed to lift as the day went on. “The market is near Zoras domain. It is a kingdom, really.” 

The girl’s eyes seemed to grow at the idea, and she shifted to look more attentively at Link’s relaxed form, leaning back on his hands with his legs outstretched. 

“What is it like?”

The blonde couldn’t help but grin at her excitement. “It’s even more beautiful than this.” 

For the rest of the afternoon, Link described the domain to the girl. He even went on to talk about the other wonderful places he had seen as they boarded the wagon again and went off further into their journey. 

Y/n was so absorbed in the storytelling that she hardly noticed the bumpy roads or how she had slowly moved closer to him on the seat, so much so that their legs hadn’t broke contact for over an hour. 

When she did notice, a rosy colour dusted her cheeks briefly, but Link never saw, since he was too busy describing places and people he once knew. It was the most she had ever heard him talk at once, and it was almost refreshing. 

“We should be there by mid morning,” Link said quietly, after they put another hour under their belts. By then, it was the evening, and nearing dusk. Luckily, they were close to a stable Link had stayed at once before. 

“Mhm,” Y/n murmured, only able to produce small responses, as travelling had made her tired. 

Link noticed how sleepy she was becoming, and urged the stallion to go a little quicker. He seemed to be feeling the same exhaustion, and they were all due for a nights rest. 

Eventually, Link felt as the girl’s head landed gently against his broad shoulder and her arms looped around his securely, taking him aback at first. But he relaxed, chest warming and face growing content as he offered himself as a modest pillow. He cursed the bumps in the road, but they didn’t seem to bother her in the end. 

Link urged his rapidly beating heart to slow, despite feeling comfortable in her midst. She was so delicate and kind, but there was a determined aspect of her that he liked most. There was just something about her that he couldn’t stop thinking about, no matter how many times he told himself not to daydream, especially when it involved his boss’s daughter so often. 

Regardless, he felt honoured to be trusted so genuinely by her father, enough to be given such a task. He promised to keep her safe, and he was determined to do exactly that. 

After a bit more travelling, the giant stable came into view and Link drove the stallion onward. When they reached it, Link had one of the stable boys unhook the stallion and take him off to a clean stall, where he was given ample amounts of hay and oats. 

He gently woke the girl, who seemed slightly embarrassed to have fallen asleep on him as she did, but Link dismissed it - even if he thought her expression was at least a little cute - and helped guide her down to the ground. She found a spot by the fire outside while Link got them registered. 

It was supposed to be a simple thing, but Link was stood there with a frustrated look, bickering as quietly as he could with the stable owner. He didn’t want to trouble Y/n, and needed at least a standard bed for her. But, the owner insisted that they didn’t have any beds left. 

Unable to get the comfort Link wanted for the girl, the owner resolved to get them some blankets at least, and offered them the open fire. 

Link gave up arguing and accepted the gesture, taking the rolled up blankets over to where the girl sat illuminated by the fire within the darkening night. 

She gladly accepted the blanket and urged Link not to worry. She was too tired to care anyway. 

But alas, the small misfortune came as a blessing to Link, since it meant Y/n was curled up with him under their blankets, cheek pressed against his chest while she slept soundly. Link didn’t mind leaning against a hard log since it meant he could wrap an arm around her and hold her smaller frame close to him. 

He knew they would both feel a bit flustered by morning once they realized how closely they were cuddled together, but he could pass it off as being a result of their sleepy haze. 

Link felt his eyes growing heavy as he listened to the crackling fire and the crickets that sang in the distance. He was hesitant to close his eyes for the night, but one of the stable dogs had joined them by the fire, and it served as some sort of alarm, should they need it. 

At last, Link let his cheek rest against the softness of Y/n’s hair, and he gave in to the sleep that called him so seductively, and was greeted by the loveliest of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you beautiful souls. Thanks for your wonderful support! 💜  
> I hope you’re all doing well,  
> x


	7. Wagon Rides and Produce Stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly will never stop saying this, but I can’t get enough of your lovely comments! Whenever I’m having a tough day, I look back at them and they make me feel all fuzzy:) I’m genuinely so surprised by how many of you adore soft farmhand Link, and I will never get over how many of you are giving this story such amazing attention. Your support definitely doesn’t go unnoticed!  
> Thank you all!  
> x

As Link had predicted, Y/n’s cheeks were as pink as cherry blossoms when she woke that morning to see how closely she had snuggled into his side. She hardly remembered falling asleep in such a way, being too tired to know any better. 

She continued to collect the body heat he radiated even as he slept soundly still, with his arm lazily around her shoulder. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked up to make sure his eyes were still closed. A small smile made its way to her lips as she saw how peacefully he slept. 

However, the little moment didn’t last long as one of the stable boys walked over noisily with a wooden tray of bowls. The utensils clanked with every footstep. 

“Breakfast,” he said plainly, nearing to offer the bowls. 

Link woke suddenly, retracting his arm without realizing it, and looking very puzzled. 

“Thank you,” Y/n managed, taking the two bowls and passing one to Link, who took a moment to catch on. 

The boy disappeared without another word. 

Link said nothing at first and only stared at the food in his bowl. His eyes held onto a sleepy look, one that made his eyes slightly puffy. With his hair disheveled as well, he looked like a woken child. 

He was never really a morning person, especially not when he spent all night against a log. 

However, he eventually dug into the meal as well, forgetting that they both shared the same blanket across their laps still. 

When they were both finished their meals, the pair returned what they had borrowed from the stable and returned to their cart. The stallion was already fed and hooked up to his harness. They bid the workers farewell and continued down the road. 

The morning was a bit cooler, and Y/n was very aware of the dampness in the air. Link saw how she shivered here and there, but had nothing to offer her, despite so badly wishing he did. He sat close to her, hoping it would help her at least. 

Eventually, the air warmed as the morning grew older and Y/n was content once again. She looked out at everything eagerly, seeing how the landscapes were changing before her eyes. It was only a matter of time before they would come across the village. She was excited to set up their stand and represent her father’s farm, but she couldn’t ignore the slight nerves she harboured, although she didn’t know why.

After some time, Y/n’s mind started to wander during a moment of comfortable silence as Link drove on, and a gentle smile fell on her face. She remembered how Link looked that day with his sword thrust in the air, chest bare and glistening in the woods. How his hair was brushed back in the breeze, and his face was nothing less than heroic. There was just something about his stature and build that Y/n couldn’t forget. 

She wondered what it would be like to have those strong arms around her in a more intimate embrace, covering her with his body. How she would run her hands across the dips and hard places of his physique, taking in every inch of his tanned skin. Where she would like him to kiss her...

When Y/n caught herself daydreaming, she cleared her throat to consequently scatter her thoughts, adjusting herself on the bench. She suddenly felt very aware of what those thoughts were doing to her, and she urged it to stop before she did something reckless. 

Link glanced at her for a moment with a humoured expression, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. She was thankful he wasn’t a mind reader. 

“Where did you learn to wield a sword?” Y/n asked thoughtfully after a few minutes, still hung up on the idea. She watched as his expression fell a little, but he answered regardless. 

“I used to be a royal knight,” Link said solemnly, gripping the reins and releasing them absently. “So I was told.” 

“You don’t remember?” 

Link shook his head no, then he looked over at her. “I lost my memories and tried to get them back. From what I do remember, I let people down.” 

Y/n frowned, turning herself toward him. “That doesn’t sound like you.” 

Link concealed a small chuckle, but it didn’t hold much humour. “I didn’t want to be that person anymore, so I did what I had to and chose to move on.” 

The girl nodded, feeling that his old life brought him a sense of grief. “That must’ve been hard for you,” she said with empathy, knowing how difficult it is to turn away from something you’ve been working towards for so long. 

“It wasn’t for me anymore,” Link thought aloud, watching the road ahead. “I belong in the wild.” 

Y/n liked how that sounded, and gave him a smile, gently placing her hand over his forearm comfortingly. “The wild wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

A rosy colour dusted across Link’s cheeks, but he managed to compose himself enough and returned with a more content look. He hadn’t revealed any of those words to anyone before, but it felt relieving. 

“How did you meet my father? He mentioned you knew each other before,” Y/n brought up, face extremely curious. She wanted to know a little more about her road companion. 

“I met him at a market,” Link responded, still aware of her contact and not bothered by it one bit. “I didn’t have enough rupees to pay for his produce, but he gave it to me for nothing. Your father told me I could return the favour in work.” 

“Surely you’ve paid your dues by now,” she said rather sadly, afraid of what that would mean. Regardless, she watched him intently. 

Link’s blue eyes captured the sun’s light so perfectly that he looked like he could never do anything wrong. He looked god-sent. 

“Perhaps. I like the work,” he put it simply, letting his stare linger a little longer on Y/n’s attentive face. It spoke of things he wished to say to the girl, but couldn’t find it in him to say them all. “And the company.”

Y/n looked pleased by his words and pulled her hand back to her lap, after brushing delicately across the skin of his hand, of course. 

Link tried to hide his smile as he looked onward, warmed by her not so subtle contact. Then, he pointed toward some small structures in the distance. “There’s the village.”

***

Y/n’s cheeks hurt from smiling as they pulled up to the grand gathering of merchants, farmers, and fishermen alike. The event was placed in the middle of a lovely little village surrounded by waterways, and decorated in beautiful blossom trees. The village folk and travellers walked from stand to stand, negotiating prices and browsing as they went. 

It was bustling, but the crowd brought an excitement over the girl. She spotted people of races she had never seen, and it made her feel optimistic about the opportunity she was given. It was so new and refreshing. 

Link was more than happy to take the long way around, since it meant seeing the look on Y/n’s face. It was so wholesome and youthful that he felt a second hand excitement from her as well. He too looked out at the major event and recalled the last time he had been there. 

Eventually, after gazing in awe, they arrived at the end of the stall lineup, and unhitched the wagon once more. The stallion was tied up to a nearby tree surrounded by shaded grass, in which he took to immediately. Y/n took the liberty of opening up the rear doors, rearranging everything aesthetically and officially putting their products out into the public. 

Y/n strung up the few banners they had in green and blue colours along the trim of the wagon to grab the customers’ attention, and stood patiently in front of her produce. She was nearly buzzing in her place. 

After a few minutes, she remembered Link was around somewhere and popped her head around the corner of the wagon. She found him digging into their personal supply of bread and cheese. 

“Link!” She shouted halfheartedly, holding back a laugh. 

The farmhand turned to face her sheepishly, holding some out for her as well, who took it happily. At last, he joined her out front of their cart and waited ever so patiently for customers to line up.

Except, they didn’t seem to find much luck that first day. They were rather late joining the lineup, and found themselves at the end with only a few other carts behind them. The consumers were usually disinterested, or their hands were already full by the time they reached their stand.

But, they had managed to sell a few apples to a young boy, a small basket of potatoes to an elderly woman, and eggs to a clueless looking Zora guard. He looked at Link a little strangely, but thanked them regardless and moved on.

Despite her few sales, Y/n had to admit that she felt a little defeated by the afternoon. The few stragglers usually left by three-ish, which left them the evening to do as they wished. She sighed as she counted the few rupees and hid them away. 

“It’s not so bad,” Link offered, helping to put everything back. He lifted a crate of carrots and potatoes up beside her, glancing as she looked rather disappointed. 

Y/n nodded, helping as well. “I know, but father would’ve done better even on the first day.” 

Link shrugged. “We’ll come up with something.”

Releasing a deep breath, Y/n closed the rear door and latched it for the day. “I guess so.” 

“Come with me,” Link said suddenly, holding his hand out for the girl. “I want to show you something.” 

Y/n looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, then placed her palm in his and let him lead her over to the stallion who lifted his head when he felt his rope being untied. 

Then, Link offered his hand as a boost and helped the girl up onto the stallion. He stood soundly as she mounted. With her leg around him, she settled in the saddle. Then, Link put his foot in the stirrups and lifted himself onto the horse, sat just behind the saddle. 

Y/n’s breath shallowed as Link reached around her to grab onto the reins, holding onto her waist with his inner arms as he directed the horse to turn. She held onto the horn of the saddle and tried her best to not react to the contact. To be fair, it made her feel safer. 

Link guided the stallion onto the main path of the summer market so that Y/n could get a good view of the lineup from a customers point of view. He made the stallion move at a gentle walk.

She looked around intently, taking in all of the vendors as the owners began packing up as well. Y/n noticed several other fresh produce stands, along with cheese and bread, and fish that smelled particularly ripe. There were wooden figures, knitted work, paintings, entertainers and all sorts of other goods. She smiled as she passed them all, high on the valiant steed. She even saw a little purple tent covered in vague outlines of eyeballs that seemed odd. 

“Fortune teller,” Link hummed from behind, noticing her interest. 

“How strange,” the girl replied, letting it pass her by. 

Once they reached the end of the lineup, Link dug his heels into the stallions side, urging him to move faster. He picked up into a trot as he moved up a smaller path. 

Y/n held on tightly as they went, curious as to where they were going. She watched as rolling hills coated in long grasses went by, found many streams that connected to one another, and heard only the peaceful quiet of the wilderness as they left the village behind. She took a deep breath and felt how Link must have when he broke free of his old life. 

At last, Link slowed the stallion to a stop on top of a sizeable hill, paired with a huge tree that swayed carefully in the breeze. He hopped down from his place and helped Y/n afterward, who offered a thank you and followed him to the far side of the hill. 

Y/n felt absolutely empty of words as she looked out across the vastness of hills and valleys and rivers, where a light heat smog stretched around it all. It looked so far and wide that she felt very small. Regardless, it was beautiful beyond words. 

Link pointed to the North, squinting slightly in the sun. “Across there is Zora’s Domain.”

Y/n felt the excitement bubbling up inside once again, and her cheeks began to ache. “It doesn’t look too far!” 

Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the high peaks and the bright light from the luminous stones. She even saw the vague shapes of waterfalls as they rushed. Her heart thrummed. 

Absently, her hand reached for Links as if to share in the excitement, and he indulged her in a moment of awe. He could feel her warmth. 

“It’s so beautiful, Link,” she murmured, eyes glued on the kingdom. She wondered what it looked like close up, but knew they only had so much spare time. “Thank you.”

Link chuckled quietly, looking down at her to really take in her sheer happiness. She seemed to never stop smiling, and he couldn’t have been more glad. He watched as her lashes fluttered gently in the breeze, hiding those beautiful eyes from him for a brief moment too long. He didn’t realize how many different shades were in her eyes until then. 

He had half the mind to softly hold her cheeks in his hands and test how his lips felt against hers, but he shoved back the impulse and looked out at the magnificent scene before them. He was technically still on the job, and couldn’t be spending his time embracing his boss’s daughter, despite how badly he wanted to. 

It pained him to ignore the feelings that were building significantly higher with time, but he knew it was best for the time being. Besides, he didn’t want Y/n thinking that was the reason he agreed to travel alongside her. It was more than that. 

Eventually, the pair took their places in the grass, side by side as they watched the world carry on while they sat still. Y/n didn’t let go of Link’s hand, wanting to extend her gratitude with a careful gesture. Neither of them seemed to mind. 

Soon, the sun began to set, lighting the kingdom and surrounding land with warm light that cascaded across everything wonderfully. It brought a soft glow to it all, enforcing the romantic atmosphere. In all honesty, it made them both feel equally soft. 

Y/n’s content face was laced with a sleepy expression, but she wasn’t willing to give up such a heartwarming moment too soon. Especially not when she was with the farmhand that made her feel so alive.


	8. Link, Innovator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, you beautiful people!  
> I felt super heart-warmed by all of your lovely comments once again, and I hope you’re all doing well!  
> I’ve been trying to update weekly (usually on Sundays), but things are going to be a little busier for me soon. I’m still going to try my best, but I can’t guarantee anything.  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> x

“I don’t know what else to do!” Y/n exclaimed, running her hands down her face, clearly defeated. She leaned against the wagon, puffing exhausted air from her lips. 

It had been a long day with little to no sales. It was already the afternoon and many of the customers were already heading back to their homes to make dinner and wind down for the day. As each person left the market spread, Y/n felt her optimism dwindling. 

She had to face the fact that her produce was much like the others offered further ahead of the line, and she didn’t have the superior exposure to sell out like the other vendors could. Many other men and women too sold carrots, potatoes, cabbage, eggs, milk, and other normalcies. She wondered how her father had done it every year before. 

Lines pressed into Link’s forehead as he listened to the girl’s dilemma. Rather, it was his as well, since he too depended on the summer market’s outcome. He was technically a part of their household, and he hoped for some time as well. 

He wished he had a solution, but he had even tried hailing to the civilians and offering them raw samples, unfortunately they weren’t too interested. Eventually, Link gave up and returned to the wagon.

“The revenue is essential for the cold months,” Y/n sighed, crossing her arms as if to comfort herself. Her brain hurt amongst the scuffling of feet and dwindling chatter. Many of the successful merchants couldn’t relate in her despair. “I can’t let father down.”

”You won’t,” Link murmured, lightly nudging her arm with a small grin. 

Admittedly, the contact broke her frown briefly as her lips cracked a little smile. She corrected herself to resume the upset expression, but Link had already seen that it faltered her doom and gloom. He found it charming. 

“You’ll find a way,” Link said, turning to rummage through the back of the wagon where they stored their personal food stash. He gathered a few ingredients and held them tightly in his arms. “Food will make you feel better.” 

This time, Y/n gave him a full smile, appreciative of his caring nature. It was wonderful how he took on tasks so easily when it meant bringing the girl happiness. She couldn’t help but feel mushy about it. 

She watched as Link scampered off behind the wagon and down a pathway that lead to a communal fire-pit. It was already lit for the night, which he was glad of. She sighed at his absence and turned back to the hopeless scene before her.

Soon enough, the other merchants began packing up for the day, closing their wagons and locking everything away. Their lanterns and candles were lit, ready for whenever the sun would set. 

By then, Y/n felt restless and annoyed by her admitted failure of a day. Her earnings for the day were hardly enough to pay for a pillow at an inn. Heart a little hurt, she moved the produce crates back inside and closed up the rear doors. 

Then, the wind carried a lush scent before her, triggering her mouth to salivate. She smelled a little deeper, noticing hints of chicken and hyrule herbs. Her stomach growled. Turning the corner, she saw as Link was leaning over a large pot atop the burning fire, stirring its contents with concentration. He wasn’t alone, as a few men and women sat around it, in awe of the smell as well. 

“That looks delectable,” an older man said warmly, eyes large as he watched the vegetable and chicken chunks swim in the hot broth. It steamed heavily, rolling into the evening air. 

Y/n followed the smell, meeting Link by the fire as he spooned portions into wooden bowls sat on a rock next to the big pot. Sweat gathered at his brow as the fire’s heat licked at his skin from afar. 

She watched as Link handed two men their bowls, and waited for them to sample it. Y/n sat down on a log, curious. 

The one man swirled the contents around to see what was exactly inside, then took a deep breath in and exhaled a content sound. Then, he brought the bowl to his lips and took a small sip. Immediately, his face seemed to light up at the taste. 

“Truly as good as it smells!” He exclaimed, returning the bowl to his mouth, taking a greedy sip. 

The other man looked equally as impressed and happily ate. 

Y/n grabbed the bowl that was placed before her by Link’s hand, and gave him a grateful look, murmuring a ‘thank you’ before she let the smell truly sink into her nose. It enlightened her senses and made her feel even more hungry than before.

Carefully, she took a drink of the broth and felt tingles in her mouth. The chicken, carrots, celery, hearty radish and herbs all complimented each other beautifully, and it made her feel a strange sense of happiness. Honestly, it was one of the best soups she had ever tasted. 

“Link,” Y/n mumbled in disbelief, looking up at him. “this soup is incredible.” 

Link’s heart filled with pride as he nodded toward her, grabbing his own portion and sitting down in his place. He too dug in, more than accepting such a hearty meal. 

Together, the small band ate their homemade soup courtesy of the very food savvy farmhand, enjoying each other’s company. They chatted briefly between sips and gulps, consuming as much as they could. 

Then, after their meal was finished, each man handed Y/n and Link several rupees, proclaiming their intent to visit their shop before the market ended. They expressed their most sincere gratitude and shuffled off to their own stands. 

As Y/n sat there with the rupees in her hand, she was suddenly struck with an idea. She looked over at Link once more as a wide grin spread across her face, pinching her cheeks adorably. 

“That’s it!” She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “Link, you’re a genius!” 

Link looked at her with his brows furrowed, a little lost. Yet, he was more than happy to share in her excitement, standing as well. “I don’t understand.” 

“Instead of raw samples, we’ll hand out hot meals instead! That way, people can see how it tastes cooked!” Y/n reached for Link’s cheeks, pulling him closer to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Brilliant!” 

Link’s cheeks flushed red as he blinked several times, watching as the girl hurried off to find some parchment and graphite. He exhaled a deep breath, trying his best to keep up with her whirlwind. Obediently, Link followed her footsteps and urged his cheeks to cool. 

***

By mid morning, many new customers were lined up to Y/n’s little vendor, asking for the ingredients that made such a lovely omelette they had sampled moments before. The wonderful smells had floated throughout the market, pulling hungry wanderers over to the fire pit, where Link was cooking feverishly. 

Some folks took only small samples and returned to the stand to purchase whatever goods they could, while others paid for a full serving, leaving Link with a fairly sizeable purse. He felt more accomplished after each sale. 

Y/n’s cheeks were aching from how much she was smiling, so overjoyed by the turnaround they had made. Moreover, she was thankful for Link’s unintended brilliance. 

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Y/n was stashing away their bountiful sales deep within the wagon, nearly beaming from how much they had made. She was over the moon to say the least. 

“Excuse me, miss, are you still open?” 

Y/n turned around to see a Zora guard with a blue complexion, carrying a spear with him. He stood there innocently with a helmet atop his head. She gave him a smile.

”I was just packing up, but I’d be happy to sell you something,” she replied kindly, stepping out of the way. “Anything in particular you’re searching for?” 

“Yes, actually,” the Zora said, shifting his weight on his stocky legs. “I smelled a wonderful fish cooking, and I heard you were selling fresh meals. I must admit, I couldn’t ignore it.” 

Y/n was slightly puzzled. She never brought fish along, only produce and animal products. 

Before she could correct him, Link came around the corner with seared fish placed on a palm leaf, topped with herbs and rock salt. He stood next to the girl and handed the fish over to the Zora.

”That’s it exactly!” He nearly cried, taking it delicately from Link’s hands. He inhaled deeply, eyes clouded with hunger. He brought the fish to his mouth pulling off a chunk with his pointed teeth. 

His fangs made the girl a little weary, but was relieved when she saw his satisfied expression. 

“I’ve had many seared fish in my lifetime, but this is something else,” he said happily, holding it closer to himself as he spoke to them. “The two of you are truly talented.” 

Both Y/n and Link looked proud of themselves and their work, glancing at each other knowingly. 

“Oh!” The Zora guard remembered, balancing his spear in the crook of his arm as he reached for his rupees. He handed them over and smiled. “For a wonderful meal. Thank you.” 

“Thank you for your interest!” Y/n hummed, gracefully taking the money. She stood rather tall and mighty. 

The Zora guard looked ready to leave, but then paused and looked back at Link. “Say, don’t I know you, Hylian?” 

Link looked lost as he thought about it, really taking in his face. He had seen many Zora guards before, but couldn’t quite put a name to the face before him. After some time, he shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

The large shark eyed him funnily, then bowed his head. “Very well then. Good night to you both.” 

“Goodnight!” Y/n returned, watching as the Zora tromped away, with fish in hand as he went.

Y/n turned to Link and threw her arms around his shoulders, just as he caught her before they could fall over. He gladly accepted the affection, wrapping his arms around her as well. 

“It really worked, Link,” Y/n mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing just enough to show her appreciation. “Maybe the market won’t end as terribly as I thought.” 

Link smiled warmly, heart fluttering. He wasn’t used to such a feeling, and he had to admit that it scared him ever so slightly. But, he didn’t want it to ruin the moment. He held her, getting used to the light and purity she gave off. 

“I told you,” he hummed, not doing a very good job of hiding his smug expression. 

The girl only laughed quietly into his tunic, not wanting to let go. 

***

Link pulled on the reigns of his stallion as they reached the local inn, giving his horse a pat before getting down and helping Y/n afterward. She landed smoothly, still feeling the warmth from his hands even after they left her waist. She hid as she swallowed hard. 

Once the stallion was tied around back in the stable and offered an apple, Link led Y/n inside, holding the door for her as he knew that was what gentlemen did. They exchanged a quick glance, one that held a fleeting connection, before they looked down and carried on inside the building, not without subtle grins across their lips. 

Luckily, Link was able to score them a room with two beds. He paused when the innkeeper asked if they wanted one or two beds, pausing on the first option for a moment before quickly deciding it was too forward. Thus, he settled on the latter, much to Y/n’s surprising disappointment, although she didn’t show it. 

She felt rather confused by her feelings, knowing full well that she would have chosen the same to spare the other embarrassment. Regardless, she pushed the feeling down and followed Link to the room. 

Inside, Y/n was sat on the floor in front of the hearth, where Link was adding another log to the fire. Despite it being midsummer with hot days, the nights got rather cold, which easily came through the wood logs of the inn. Link closed the small window when he heard the wind howling between the panes. 

Eventually, Link settled beside her on the carpeted floor, arms outstretched behind him to support his lounging position. The fire made his hair seem to glow, and the embers danced within his eyes. Y/n had to remind herself not to stare. 

“Father would’ve been proud of us today, you know,” Y/n said at last, looking into the fire herself. Her eyes gleamed in the light, and she welcomed its warmth. 

Link took his turn looking at the farmer’s daughter, noting how the fire’s light made her skin look perfectly smooth, so smooth he wished to glide his thumb across her cheek. He wanted to gather up her warmth and goodness under the pad of his thumb and just appreciate her for a little while. He wanted to express the odd but wonderful feelings he kept pushed down inside of himself, but his throat felt like it was locked up by iron. There was so much to say, but no way of saying it. 

“You were in your glory,” Link said finally, with a hint of admiration. He met her humoured eyes and watched as she turned away with a bashful expression. “He would be glad to know his daughter cares so much.” 

Y/n’s smile stretched as she looked down at the carpet, chest bubbly as she thought. “It’s all I’ve ever known. The farm is my life.” 

Link liked how much pride she had for her roots, wishing he had felt the same of his upbringing. His was only a product for a bigger cause that benefitted him naught, and offered him no future of his own. Only one that had been melded for him, with no room for error or change. Thankfully, he broke that mould once and for all. He liked to think his future was of his own choosing, how it should be. 

“I was once told to hold on to things that matter most,” Link said, sitting up slightly so he could at least be level with the girl. 

She looked at him intently, listening carefully as if he was going to tell her every answer to any question she ever had. She was swimming in the depths of his extensive eyes. 

Link too found himself staring off into her face, truly studying everything from her eyes, to her cheeks, and lips. He even realized how much he liked her hair styled that way. The more he looked, the more their bodies were magnetized, slowly pulling together. Link lost interest in what he was saying, so taken by her sheer beauty that no suitable words would form. 

Unaware of what he was doing, Link reached over and let his thumb rest of her right cheek, looking at her in so much awe that he forgot how subtle yet intense the action was. His thumb brushed against her cheekbone, then it followed the trail his eyes burned into her skin. 

Y/n watched him in anticipation as she was locked in place, nearly trembling from the nerves that rose up to her pink cheeks. She didn’t notice how large and innocent her eyes looked, but she swallowed deeply once again, mouth slightly parted as she felt his eyes on her lips. 

Link’s thumb ghosted the soft delicacy of her lips, mind racing as he took her in. She was so beautiful and waiting before him, and he knew there wasn’t just nothing between them. The way she remained perfectly still and compliant, he knew it wasn’t unwarranted.

“I was told the same thing,” she said quietly, just above a whisper, looking at him through her lashes. Her fingers carefully met with his that supported him against the carpet, silently letting him know that the contact was perfectly fine. 

Link lifted that hand and allowed their fingers to intertwine as he rested their hands against his thigh absently, focusing his attention on the opposite hand that embraced her gently. From there, he cupped her cheek fully and broke the space between them, softly connecting their lips in what would be the single most meaningful kiss he had ever experienced. 


	9. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, y’all make me wanna cry from reading your comments. Sending me goddamn essays full of kindness and positivity, that’s exactly what I need, so thank you😭  
> ALSO, over 1000 hits now?? I thought this very niche idea was just a little side project to help me blow off some cute Link steam and here we are. Forever growing it seems! Again, thank you to my OG readers and new readers alike, you make my heart soff.   
> I hope you all have a great week!  
> Bless ya lovely asses,  
> x

The two Hylians pulled apart from their embrace quickly with dusted cheeks when a loud knock cracked against the wooden door. Y/n held her breath when Link got up and hurried to the door, too embarrassed to address what had just happened. She stayed there on the floor, silent as the door was opened carefully. 

She exhaled the breath with a disappointed sting when she saw the inn-keep with bundles of blankets in their arms. Her special moment was ruined by a couple blankets. 

“It is quite cold out there this evening. Would you care for more blankets?” The older, squat woman asked, holding a bundle out toward him. 

Link’s head took a moment to catch up as he digested her words. He was flushed and out of breath when he responded with a brief nod. He took the blankets from her blankly and stood in the doorway until she turned and scuffled down the hall, wood planks creaking beneath her feet. 

He waited another moment as his brain processed what had just happened, and how rudely they were interrupted. Not really an expert in such things, Link wasn’t sure how to move forward. 

At last, Link closed the door and looked at the girl, who was still sitting rather innocently on the floor, with the fire flickering across her soft cheeks. He held the bundle up to show her what it was.

”That was nice of her,” Y/n murmured, with a slight irritation to her voice. She stood up, however, smoothing down her tunic. “It is getting late.”

Link had to stop himself from showing his desperate expression, not wanting to slip apart from her in their sleeping states. He wanted to hold her some more and kiss her much deeper than he had. There was more to be said through their peaceful silence, but he didn’t want to be too forward, of course. 

Deep down, he knew it shouldn’t have happened. He needed to have more control if he was going to get through two weeks without ruining their relationship with the complications of feelings. 

But, Link wasn’t complaining at the same time. He had never felt a kiss so positively charged before, and it left him needing more. 

Y/n made her way next to the bed closest to the window, where she unlaced her boots and pulled them off with some struggle. She hesitated though, hoping Link would notice.

Catching on to her want to undress with at least some privacy, Link placed the blanket on the other bed and tended to the fire once again. He exhaled a deep breath as he faced the flames, internally fighting himself for not ignoring the door. 

Satisfied with the little privacy she could get, Y/n slipped her nicer tunic over her head, the one that fit tighter to her body made of a deep brown leather. It was important that she was presentable at the market. Next, she pulled the white linen shirt out from its place tucked underneath her trousers, and pulled those down next. Left in only a baggy white tunic that covered most of her dignity, Y/n shuffled under the thin blankets. 

Link stayed in his place for some time, unable to face her just yet. He didn’t know what it was stopping him from giving in and embracing her again, but he didn’t like how it made him feel powerless. Instead, he told himself he’d stay by the fire until she fell asleep. 

Eventually, she did just that, emanating small, peaceful breaths. Thus, Link followed suit and got into the second bed once he was rid of his own upper layers, and forced his eyes closed.

He had slept for nearly an hour when a voice woke him, and he felt a rush of cold air at once. When Link opened his eyes, he spotted Y/n sat up on her bed, pulling her thin blankets around herself. She was looking right at him with a miserable look on her face. 

Link had to admit it gave his heart a little fearful jump for a brief moment, but his face softened at her words. 

“It’s very cold, Link.” 

He thought he even saw her body tremble from his place as he looked at her. He rubbed his eyes. “What about the extra - ?”

Link cut himself off when he noticed that it was in fact wrapped around her too. Even with that and the fire in the hearth, she was still frozen. 

Resolved, Link pulled himself out of bed and went to the side of it, pushing the frame carefully to avoid making too much noise. He didn’t wish to wake up everyone around them as well. He stopped when the two beds were side by side and now big enough for them to both fit. 

Pleased with himself, Link got back into bed and held his hand out to the girl. 

“I can keep you warm, if you wish?” 

Y/n nodded eagerly, needing anything to help rid herself of the annoying chill that hurt her bones. She placed her hand in his and positioned herself next to him, moving the blankets over top of them both. She snuggled into his side, already welcoming his sweet warmth. 

With Link’s arm around her shoulders to pull her even closer, the girl could feel herself melting into him and his furnace-like body. Not to mention, she got to breathe in his intoxicating smell. With a content smile on her lips, her eyes closed once more and felt weighted heavier this time. 

“Thank you, Link.” 

Link gave her hand a small squeeze as a response, and tried to relax himself as well. His chest was overwhelmed by so many different feelings that he couldn’t even stand to face one of them. With a deep breath, he urged himself to ignore them and simply go to sleep. 

***

The little shop was already bustling before nine am, and Y/n was ringing up customers left and right. She was very happy with their progress and sales, although her mind felt unsettled by the abruptness of last nights events, followed by no follow up. She was left to wonder what that kiss had meant, despite it feeling so perfect.

Regardless, it was at least a little funny when she would meet Link’s eye and watch him become a flustered mess. It was nice for the tables to have turned. 

As done before, Link was busy standing over the large pot, cooking up whatever meals that came to his mind. He distributed the food to the hungry customers, who would leave their rupees in a crate next to him. Each clink of money landing in his crate reminded him that he was doing something right, and that the farm would be a little better off. He was more than happy to help. 

As the day went on, the general mood of the crowd was light and positive, in which Y/n carried on into the afternoon. Her crops were now selling quickly, and she doubted there would be enough stock to last them the whole two weeks. It wouldn’t be so bad, she knew, since they would bring back a large purse after getting some free time to put themselves in the shoes of her customers for a change. Then she could do the sort of living her father had talked about. 

“Another great day of sales,” Y/n hummed, putting her crates inside the wagon once more, and tidying up in general. 

Link stood next to her, arms resting against the back door, waiting to close it up. He peered inside the wagon, brows furrowed. “Almost too great.” 

Y/n shrugged, putting the last one containing potatoes inside. “That means more time to adventure.” 

Enjoying the sound of that, Link nodded with a satisfied hum, and pushed the door closed, locking it for good measure. 

“What would you like to see next?” Link asked, with a few stray hairs framing his face charmingly. Y/n thought so, anyway. 

Y/n thought for a moment, leaning against the wagon. A smile spread across her lips. “That fortune teller from earlier. I’ve never seen anything like that before.” 

Link seemed surprised by her interest, but was supportive nonetheless. “Fortune teller it is.” 

“Then after that, I’m thinking a waterfall, then the tallest mountain in the region. Maybe even - “ 

Y/n cut herself short when she saw not one, but three Zora guards stood before her, all with their helms and spears. The one stood in front was a darker colour, with a mighty stature that spoke of a higher rank. They all looked at the two of them blankly. 

“Can I help you?” Y/n asked quieter than usual, nervous by their intimidating size and form. Link sensed her uncertainty and stood a little straighter. 

“Why, yes,” the darker Zora said smoothly, shifting the spear in his hand, relaxing slightly. “My fellow Zora here spoke of some Hylians that made him a wonderful meal, and one of them looked awfully familiar.” 

Y/n’s forehead creased, unsure of what he was talking about. She glanced at Link and saw as a remembrance cross his face.

“He seemed to be right,” the darker one said, and his expression grew when he too looked at the boy. “Our old friend, Link!”

“Captain Bazz,” Link returned with a joyful look, offering his hand in a rekindled handshake. Bazz gave him a pat on the back with a familiar laugh. 

“It’s been over a year and you still haven’t been to visit! When the Prince heard a rumour that you were at the summer market, he ordered me to investigate. Once I tell him it’s true, I surely won’t stop hearing about it until you return to the domain.”

Bazz and the others chuckled, since they all knew the prince very well, it seemed. 

Link looked like he was thrown back into a fond place of old memories, in his glory, really. His face was simply beaming of light and a sudden excitement. Y/n thought it was sweet, but she was still a little confused. 

“You aren’t busy, are you? We’d love to catch up with you, if that’s alright,” Bazz proposed, delighted by the idea. The others agreed. 

Link looked over at Y/n, his happy expression seemed to be conflicted. He had just promised to go with her to see the fortune teller moments ago, but he also wanted to see an old friend for the past’s sake. He didn’t want to let her down.

”That’s alright,” Y/n smiled, not wanting to hold him back either. Besides, the time alone didn’t seem so bad. “I’ll go on.” 

Link hesitated again, but gratefully nodded and began heading off with the Zora captain and the others, who already dove head first into catching up. He looked a little funny walking next to the taller Zora guards, but his happy face was enough. 

On her own now, Y/n wandered away from her little shop and made her way down the main path. She looked around contently at all of the other merchants as they began packing up as well, some being thrilled by their revenue, and others more defeated. She only felt empathy for those ones. 

She felt a little anxious going by herself, but also knew that she couldn’t depend on Link for everything. She loved their time together, but knew that some alone time was warranted. Besides, there would always be another time. 

Unbothered, Y/n carried on until she came across the tent covered in many different eyeballs with thick lashes. They were odd to say the least, but intriguing as well. She couldn’t help but walk towards the strange tent, beyond curious now. She could smell the incense and candles burning from outside. 

Gingerly, Y/n pushed the tent flaps open and made her way inside. She was surprised by how large it felt within it, compared to the outside. There was a small table in the centre of the room, with a stack of cards and a jar of funny little rocks to one side. Behind it sat an older woman with grey hair that stretched down her back, pulled together with a chain and gemstone. Her face was heavily wrinkled, so much so that her eyes were small sockets, and her mouth looked like a puppets. 

The fortune tellers bangles and rings jingled as she beckoned the girl closer, sat on a pillow, with another across the table. 

“Come, come, dear. Your energies are strong.” Her voice was an old, crackly thing. Her hands shook as she placed them on the table.

Slowly, Y/n drew closer until she was right above the velvet pillow, then she sat down carefully. Looking back at the fortune teller, she saw the different lines of white paint down her face: over her eyes, down the bridge of her nose and her Cupid’s bow, and down her chin. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but gave her a polite smile nonetheless. 

“You didn’t come here for no reason, I assure you.” The old woman croaked, moving her hand slowly to pick up the deck of cards. “I am technically closed for the day, but because I must get a message across to you, it is on me.” 

Y/n looked a little baffled, but nodded, looking around the room at the candles, books, and symbols strewn about. The air was thick with burning sage. “Oh...okay.”

She watched closely as the woman spread the cards across the table, running her hands across them slowly. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, waiting for her intuition to do its job. At last, the old lady pulled a card from the spread and examined it closely. 

Her lips pulled in a line. “You are a bright young girl, I can see, with a future of love and comfort. But, there is someone sick around you, and they are only getting worse as the days pass.” 

Y/n’s heart sank, and her chest ached. “My father?” Her voice trembled.

The old woman nodded fiercely, looking about as if the heavenly forces were entering her, lighting her path to see the girl’s future. She took another deep breath.

”His fate looks grim, should you do nothing.”

Tears welled up in Y/n’s eyes and her own hands began to shake. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “What should I do?!” 

“There is a herb in the wetlands of Zora’s domain, one that has been known to aid in the healing of such a sickness. With that and a few other ingredients, you should be able to forge a concoction strong enough to cure your father.” The old woman said strongly, appearing to return to normal once the information was passed on. “But be quick, time is short.” 

Y/n wiped a tear away from her eye, and gave a worried sniffle. “What herb?” 

The old woman shook her head, placing her bony hands in her lap. “Speak with an apothecary there, and he will surely tell you. Although I must warn you, he will not do the foraging you require. You must be brave, dear. Your father’s life is in your hands.” 

Y/n suddenly felt the pressure of the world on her shoulders, and urged herself to hold back her emotions, no matter how intrusive they felt. She stood as stiff as a stone and turned to leave. 

Before she could, however, the old woman’s voice rang in her ears. 

“Hurry before the ravens come.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to tease the smut, but I promise it’s coming! Slowly but surely;)


	10. To Embark on a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m forever leaving my Sunday updates until the last second, oops.  
> If you’re curious about what I listen to while I write these chapters, I have a playlist full of botw songs on Apple Music, plus calmer songs from the game of thrones soundtrack. If you’ve watched GoT, you’d know that some of the score is crazy and stressful as fuck, so the slower, melancholic ones are best. This way, I get the botw atmosphere, plus the gentle medieval style that I’m going for. I highly recommend it!  
> But anyway, I hope you’re all having a bangin’ time, enjoy this chapter ya sexy beasts.  
> Mucho love,  
> x

By the time Y/n exited the suffocating tent, she couldn’t hide the distressed look on her face as she stumbled on. She knew where she wanted to go, but didn’t know how to get there, as her brain was littered with fearful thoughts and worries. 

Her old boots scuffed against the dried ground as she went, hands shaking and eyes wet with tears. She must’ve looked like an alarming mess to the onlookers, but she didn’t have time to care. Her heart was full of pain and agony for her father. 

_Hurry before the ravens come._

Despite feeling a burning in her chest, the rest of her body was numb and uncoordinated. She nearly tripped over virtually nothing, but managed to catch herself before she could be embarrassed further. Her mind was racing, and a dastardly guilt pricked at her skin. 

Suddenly, her chest felt heavy as her breaths were becoming harder to come by. She sucked in harder for air but to no release. Panicking now, Y/n veered off the path and staggered into the long grass, where she found a tall tree to lean against as she caught her breath. Thankfully, she was concealed enough from the market so to not scare the few merchants that walked the lineup. 

With her shoulder buried into the tree trunk, Y/n held her chest and tried to regulate her breathing, telling herself to relax. However, her heart still raced and her skin was turning white as a ghost. She started seeing dots in her vision as she hyperventilated. 

Y/n froze when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and shifted her eyes up to see Link through her fog. His hands gripped her gently, eyes wide with a deep concern. 

“Y/n?!” He exclaimed, face mimicking how scared hers must have looked. He practically held her up, as her legs felt like jelly. “Breathe. Please, just breathe.”

Y/n’s face was riddled with tear stains now, eyes glazed and irritated. She sucked in the deep breaths still, but her chest didn’t rise as high and urgently as before. When she was able, Y/n started to sob, whole body trembling. 

“You were gone for an hour.” Link muttered, just as confused as Y/n. Strangely enough, it only felt like a few minutes.

Link placed his arms under hers, pulling her against his chest, resting his head on hers. He soothed her back with a calm hand.

“I’ve got you, it’s alright.” Link hummed, feeling every wave of anguish through her body. Unsure of what else to do, he dropped into the grass and let her stay in his lap and cry. His hand continued to run up and down her spine. “Breathe, that’s it.”

Y/n’s whole body felt like it was on fire as she bawled, unable to control it. At least her hyperventilating had stopped for the most part. Regardless, she let the tears flow into Link’s shoulder, arms tightly around him. 

“I shouldn’t have come,” Y/n cried, sucking back a sob, only to cry harder. “This was a mistake!” 

A hurt spread across Link’s face, although he didn’t know what she had meant by it. Clearly something awful had happened, and he could only hope that it wasn’t something he did. Still, he stroked her hair as she continued to spill her emotions. 

Y/n gave a few broken sniffles as her chest stopped racking against the surges of pain, but she still clung to him as the remaining tears fell down her pink cheeks. 

“F-father is in trouble!” 

Link’s brows furrowed at her words, and he pulled back slightly so he could see her face. It revealed how truly broken she felt.

”What do you mean?” He asked, eyes deep with a concern that he wasn’t even sure about. His palms held her still against him. 

Y/n let go of a shaky breath, eyes red and puffy. 

“The fortune teller told me...he’s still sick and dying.” She croaked, throat burning. 

Link’s eyes looked back and forth across her face, as if trying to understand. “Are you sure?” 

Y/n tried her best to shrug, but she had no energy.

“It sounded real,” she sighed, then more tears gathered in her eyes. A single one ran down her cheek, and Link smoothed it away with his thumb. 

His eyes seemed to plead for her agony to go away, with a hint of uncertainty. “Some fortune tellers aren’t real, it could be wrong.” 

Y/n’s chin quivered. “How could she have known he was sick when we left?” 

More tears threatened to assault her, but Link continued to stroke her cheek calmly, ending each motion by raking his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m not sure,” he said quietly, face deep with remorse. “What else did she say?”

Y/n wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked at him through her exhaustion. “I have to go to Zora's domain and make father a potion before it’s too late. She said ‘before the ravens come’, but I don’t know what that m-means.” 

“When do the ravens come?” Link asked, trying to grasp at anything at all.

Y/n closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think. When she opened them again, they were glossy and full of doubt. “In the fall, they eat the leftover corn...” 

Looking optimistic, Link gave her a nod. “It isnt fall yet.” 

“But the end of the s-summer market signifies the start of fall,” Y/n babbled, arms still holding onto Link for dear life. “There are only ten days left.” 

Link’s face was pensive as he considered it, with small lines pressed into his forehead. His palm rested in the small of her back as he faced her. “It would take a day’s travel to get there. The roads aren’t favourable.” 

Y/n nodded quickly, finding her conviction. “We cant waste anymore time. We have to do it.” 

Link released a sigh but agreed, and helped the girl to her feet. With his hands carefully holding her forearms, he looked deeply into her eyes with the most genuine look Y/n had ever seen. It made her breath stop for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” 

Y/n nodded once again, cheeks red from his concern, along with the embarrassment of her breakdown. “Y-yes. I’m sorry for freaking you out, it was all too much.” 

“Don’t worry,” Link said quietly, pressing a fleeting kiss to her forehead. It happened so fast that Y/n wasn’t sure if it really happened or not. “I understand.” 

Y/n gave him a flicker of a smile as he continued to gaze at her, and she silently urged her cheeks to calm down. She also assumed how unattractive she must’ve looked with her puffy eyes and flushed face, but it didn’t matter. 

When Link was satisfied, he gave her a brief nod and let a hand slip into hers, leading her back to their wagon. Before they got too far, however, he brought his other hand up to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. They both paused and waited.

Soon enough, the white stallion was charging through the long grass behind the lineup, mane flying behind him as he went. His hooves could be heard through the ground as he ran straight for them. 

He began to slow down once he approached them, turning from a gallop to a trot. He stopped next to the pair and gave his head a shake. 

“What a good boy,” Y/n cooed, giving his nose a scratch as Link smoothed his palm across the horse’s long neck. The stallion looked rather pleased with himself, puffing hard through his nose. 

Then, Link offered Y/n a hand in mounting the horse. Once she was seated comfortably, Link joined behind her, grabbing the reigns as he did before, keeping the girl close in his grasp. The comfort was greatly appreciated.

Smoothly, Link turned them around and gave the stallion a nudge in his side. Obediently, the horse began for the wagon, trotting coolly through the grass. He was a beautiful mount indeed.

***

Y/n looked behind her with dismay as she watched the summer market shrink smaller and smaller the further they moved away, from the wooden bench of the wagon. She gave a sigh, feeling like she had unfinished business there. Yet, she knew her father’s health was much more important than making more sales.

”I didn’t want to leave it so soon,” Y/n mumbled to Link absently, chin resting on her forearms as she twisted oddly to watch as the market disappeared behind them. “Father always told me great stories from his yearly visits. It gave him so much pride.” 

Link glanced over at her, still a little worried, but glad that she was thinking back to warm memories. He held the reigns lazily in his lap as they went on. 

“You’ll have to tell him yours when he’s better.”

Y/n turned at his words, sitting properly in her seat again. The look she gave him was one of subtle bemusement and adoration.“You always sound so sure.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he met her stare. “That’s because I am.”

Warmed, Y/n gave him a full smile as she looked forward, hands folded in her lap. “I don’t know what I’d do without you here, Link.”

Link couldn’t deny how much the comment meant to him, but he also wasn’t willing to say it out loud either. Instead, he sat silently with that thought, face holding a flattered look, as the tips of his ears turned red. It was something else to be appreciated like that.

For one of the first times in his life, Link lacked a courage that he would’ve once had before. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else at all. He was exactly where he wanted to be, next to the girl he would suddenly do anything for. Perhaps his lack of courage came from the delicacy of their uncertain relationship. Regardless, he didn’t want to waste the time fighting a battle within himself over his feelings. 

They traveled a fair distance in a comfortable silence, until Link decided to speak up at last. With a light air to his voice, he began.

”Bazz invited us to the domain, and he’s telling the prince we’ll be there by the end of the summer market. Our visit won’t be a surprise, at least.” 

Y/n seemed a little relieved at that, and somewhat excited, despite her motive being for a grim cause. She wished her first time visiting the domain didn’t have to be so dire and rushed. But, she had to remember that there were ten days left to save her father. She hoped there was elbow room for some fun, at the very least. 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Y/n replied, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. In a sense, she was going to the domain to take advantage of their natural resources, without them knowing presumably. 

“The prince won’t let you feel like one,” Link hummed, looking a little humorous. “Trust me.”

Y/n took a deep breath, acknowledging his words. It made her feel a little better. 

“Please, tell me what he’s like?” She asked, hoping to take her mind off of her father for a time, even if it were only for a short while. 

Link nodded, obliging. “He’s, well, a big red shark.”

He turned to look at the girl when he heard her laugh quietly to herself, clearly amused by his bluntness. “What?”

”That was rather frank,” Y/n said gently, trying to suppress her laughs. 

Link couldn’t help but laugh himself a little, with a silly grin on his face. He gave the girl a playful nudge with his elbow and tried to compose himself again. 

“Sidon has the biggest heart you’ll ever see. He’s quite big himself, I’m barely half as tall as him.” Link said, truly answering the girl’s question now. “He looks scary, but he is the opposite of a monster. He’s a big hugger too, so don’t be afraid if he tries, he forgets himself sometimes.” 

Y/n liked the sound of him already, hoping to be on a good standing with him. He sounded like a friend she wished to have as well. “A scary looking shark that isn’t so scary, got it.” 

Link chuckled, thankful for the girl’s change of heart, and the change of atmosphere as they rode on.

“If you ask, he’ll tell you all about his conquests. One time, there was a giant octorok terrorizing the domain...”

Link began, heading off into a story that the girl was attentively listening to. As she listened, she leaned in a little closer to the blond, eyes full of the wonder that she would surely get to meet soon. Her expressions changed as Link went through the gripping tale, subconsciously copying his as he told it with such conviction. It would be a funny little scene to witness, to be sure. 

Link continued his story as the stallion walked on down the dirt path, sending the wooden wheels to roll constantly. It was still a rather smooth and comfortable ride, but it would surely get worse the farther they get.

Even so, it was a beautiful afternoon with a clear blue sky and a soft summer breeze. The wildlife did as they wished in the quiet meadows, too far from any village now to be bothered by civilians. It was peaceful, and it made the travellers forget their troubles for the meantime. 

It was the beauty of the wild, and Y/n knew that Link must’ve felt at home. 

***

“Could we rest here?” Y/n asked after some time, sore and tired from the few hours they spent in the wagon. 

They were coming up to a clearing bordered by trees, with a small opening that looked as if it led somewhere. It was sheltered, but open enough to let light in. It looked like as good of a place as any. 

“It’s no inn,” Link stated, wanting to be sure that it was what she wished. A fur-lined sleeping bag was very different from a feathered bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to find one?” 

Y/n shook her head, wanting to stretch and get comfortable for the evening. “This is fine.” 

Link nodded, leading the stallion into the clearing. Admittedly, it was rather cozy once they were between the trees, as it almost felt like being in a building. They had a canopy of leaves that sheltered their heads, and not to mention a stream that ran downhill and drained into a small pool of crystal clear water.

Y/n seemed to think it was a little paradise, as she couldn’t stop gazing at her surroundings. The moment her feet touched the ground again, she ventured over to the pond and dipped her hand in the water. It was much warmer than she had expected. She even spotted a few little fish swimming about, and a smile fell on her face. 

Eventually, Link gathered some rocks and branches from around the area, and made up a rough fire pit. He outlined it with the rocks, then put twigs and dry brush together in a pile. He crafted himself a fire with some flint, and fed it the branches until it was hot enough to give them heat into the cool night. 

While he did that, Y/n pulled out an old canvas tent and the sleeping furs from the wagon, and set to work on that. She made the task look very simple, although Link thought that he’d find a way to mess it up if he tried. By the end, she had a functioning tent with comfortable blankets and rolled up pillows inside. Respectively, she was quite proud of herself. 

When it was done and they both sat at the fire, Y/n heard the trickling water behind her and had an idea spring into her mind. It was a clear pond of seemingly clean water, and she felt a little worn down from riding. Thus, she made up her mind. 

Standing, she walked over to the little pool, trying to pull off her boots as she went. They laid in the grass, strewn about behind her. Link’s eyes followed her as she went, brows knit together as he watched. 

The girl unlaced her good tunic and yanked it over her head once she stood at the waters edge. Left in her baggier tunic, she turned and met Link’s eye. 

“Don’t look,” she said lightly, knowing that it wasn’t dark enough yet to conceal herself. 

Link cleared his throat, turning quickly to look back at the fire, cheeks dusting pink. He didn’t want her to think he was spying on her at all. Yet, something told him that he wouldn’t mind watching. 

Y/n pulled off the last tunic, shimmied out of her trousers, and left her underclothes in the grass. At last, she sat herself down on the ground and put her feet in the water. It was warm enough to truly be a bath, and it felt so refreshing. She couldn’t help but feel her worries wash away as she made her way in. 

The water went passed her waist, then her hips, chest, and shoulders as she submerged herself, finally putting her head under water to feel truly cleansed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she held her breath, then resurfaced and took in a big breath.

Link was at a total loss for words and thoughts as he watched. He told himself not to look, but he couldn't fight his curiosity. And his imagination had been hand fed by the sight before him. 

He watched as Y/n broke through the water’s surface, standing up once more with the water cascading down her smooth hair and back, splashing quietly. Her hair swung elegantly as she shook the water from her face, creating a little current in the pond. She walked through the water slowly, letting her hands drag on the surface behind her. 

The night was just beginning to set in with dusk falling at that very moment. Their surroundings were darkening now, and the fire’s light spread across the grass floor, licking at the water where she stood. It seemed to want her much like Link did. 

Link swallowed hard as the shadows formed on Y/n’s body, and he could really see the curves and shapes of her delicate body. He always thought she was beautiful, but he had never seen her quite like that. It was truly like seeing her in a different light. 

“The water is wonderful,” she called, voice full of excitement and awe, cupping the water to let it fall through her fingers. The water drops clung to her thick eyelashes, falling down her cheeks once they got too heavy. She took a deep breath and let herself relax in the water.

While the girl was finding internal peace, Link was at war with his mind and heart once more. There was a feeling, an instinct that told him to go and join her in that water. One that spoke of desire and the lovely unknowns that they could explore together, but the other part said that it wasn’t right. 

She was the farmer’s daughter, his boss and friend. She was the gentle, kind girl with a loving heart that needed to be nurtured. She was the innocence Link was afraid to break. He didn’t want to hurt her in any way. Yet, he knew deep down that he would never try to in the first place. 

It made him wonder, if she accepted his kiss so easily without complaints or turning him away, did she have those same thoughts? Did she secretly want him to follow? He couldn’t be sure, of course, but entertaining the idea didn’t seem so terrible. 

There was something between them that Link didn’t quite understand yet, but in that moment, it didn’t feel so scary. His ever growing feelings for the girl seemed to outweigh the doubts in his mind, and Link realized that it was too late to try and deny it any longer. At last, it struck him like nothing else ever had before. 

Solidified in his mind and heart now, he knew that he was falling for the girl, and he could only hope that Y/n felt the same way.

For once he stood from that flickering fire, Link knew there was no turning back. 


	11. Confessions Among Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry that this chapter is later than usual, I’ve been crazy busy with the holiday weekend and everything. I also wanted to take my time and get this chapter right, so I really don’t know when it’ll be posted. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, thanks again for your grade A comments, you da best.  
> Get ready for a lil taste of smut, my dudes.  
> X

Y/n’s cheeks burned as she kept her body turned away from Link while he undressed by the waters edge. While her own nakedness wasn’t necessarily an invitation, what was to come wasn’t unwanted. Even so, she was surprised that he followed suit. Her heart thrummed when she heard the change within the water around her. 

The girl tried her best to pretend like she didn’t know what he was doing. Partly because she wasn’t sure how to initiate the moment, but also because she couldn't face him out of embarrassment. She was afraid that her boldness would serve as miscommunication, or a pressure that she didn't want to put on the farmhand. She only wanted Link to do things if he truly desired it, rather than simply doing what the girl wanted. Not to mention, she would surely be confronted with the fact that she had never laid with anyone before, and the topic felt very daunting. She often cursed her sheltered life with that aspect in mind.

Y/n's chest rose and fell more gently as she tried to regulate her breathing with her eyes closed, feeling the cool water around her naked body. The sweet scent in the air helped calm her nerves. It felt silly, worrying about something that wasn't even happening yet. For all she knew, Link could've been doing the same thing as her, bathing while he had the chance. But still, she felt that odd squirming sensation in her belly. 

Not the only one harboring a wicked combination of nerves and anticipation, Link felt the same strange things as the girl. Once in the water, it all felt very real. It hit him in a sudden rush, yet, he was willing to tackle it head on this time. He had made up his mind that there was no use fighting what he felt, and he didn't want to let the girl assume that she was just a convenience whom he could kiss whenever he liked. She deserved more than that, and he was more than willing to show her exactly that. 

Link discovered that the pond was shallow enough to stand, and the slight chill in the water sent an excited ripple down his spine. He relaxed himself in the water, however, and let it lap against his shoulders. His gentle breaths created little waves before him in the water, wading on the spot for some time. With his hands cupped, he splashed water into his face, deciding his skin could likely use a wash, regardless of what happens. Clearing the droplets from his eyes, Link felt his own nerves ease away with the pool's gentle current. He could almost feel the slowing of time, and how imperative it was for him to get the moment right. 

Link wasn't one to feel predatory or demanding, and he certainly didn't want to come across as such. He wanted to be as open and raw as possible, while ultimately putting Y/n's comfort above his own. He wasn't prepared to be the aggressive man that would take advantage and use her until he was finished. Link wanted to be the euphoria and gentleness that Y/n could turn to whenever she needed it. He most definitely didn't want to scare her away from the idea of physical affection.

While working up the courage to say something - anything - to let the girl know he needed her in some way, Link watched her move with big, awe-struck eyes. The way she let herself float in place with her arms outstretched at her sides, feet gently paddling lower down in the water. He followed from the top of her head, down her silk-like hair, across her shoulders, and down her bare back dotted with droplet streaks. As the disrupted current in the pond rippled, it would wash against her back to smooth it once again. She was more intoxicating that she could've possibly known. 

Link's breaths were shallow now as he moved a little closer, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. He was prepared for his heart to stop at any moment as he thought more about what he wanted. A series of pictures flickered inside of his head, ones of him holding Y/n close and kissing her like they were living through their last hours on earth, feeling every inch of her skin with slow, careful touches, and pressing kisses to her jaw as she lay there beneath him, face drawn with a lewd expression. It made his heart lurch, and his blood run hot. 

"Can you look at me?" 

Y/n felt a small chill scurry across the back of her neck at his soft, innocent words. She swallowed harshly as the nerves pricked at her skin once again. She looked down at her hands as the water ran across them. She saw mostly their silhouettes however, as the night was setting in much faster now.

"What if you don't like what you see?" Y/n returned, cheeks warmed by the prospect of Link taking in her body for the way it truly was. Her voice was a quiet, muffled thing with her back still turned to him.

Link was worried that she would deny him and he would have to apologize endlessly for crossing a line. He could only hope that it was just her own fears as well. 

"I don't believe in that," Link said carefully, slightly closer than he was before. He could truly see the fine details in her skin from his place, from what she would show him at least. 

Nervous, there was a slight tremble to Y/n's form, out of her control. She felt ridiculous, but tried her best to urge it away. With another deep breath, the girl coaxed herself into turning around slowly in the water, now exposed to the trusted farmhand in the dark. She looked at him bravely, arms down at her sides as she showed him what she really looked like, resisting the urge to cover herself with her arms. It made it a little easier knowing that it was Link, and she believed that he would do everything in his power to make her feel safe and secure. It suddenly felt liberating, like she didn't have anything left to hide.

Link tried his best to form words, but nothing could describe how taken back he was by her seamless form. He took his time to take every part of her in, starting from her innocent face, to her collarbones, and finally down to her chest. He marveled for some time, watching how the fire's light flickered against her skin. Mesmerized, he didn't realize how intently he had been looking, and truly appreciating every second she granted him time to really see. He felt a haze filling his mind as his desire set in, completely tangled in the idea of showing her how much he needed to please her. 

Still, Link didn't let his desperation stop him from prolonging his adoration. His eyes were like soft pools full of want and feeling that he let go without recognition for too long. He knew he was undoubtedly very lucky to be worthy enough of such a moment with her. As strangely sentimental as he was, he wasn't prepared to waste it. 

Testing the waters, Link brought a careful hand up to rest the pad of his thumb against Y/n's chin, still a little damp from the water's caress. He stared at her relaxed lips as he slowly brought his thumb up to smooth across the surface before trailing it down down her chin, down her neck where he felt one of her discreet swallows, sending a slight excitement through his pulse. His eyes followed the pathway made by his lightly-pressured thumb, over her collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts. His palm ghosted over one, carefully feeling how soft and supple her skin was beneath his loose grasp. His mind felt overwhelmed as his senses drank up everything about her. From the feel, the sight, and even the light smell of her. He felt drunk on her unintentional allure. 

Y/n's breath hitched at Link's contact, new to the sensation. It sent a small jolt through her body, one that made her feel good enough to relax into the caress. She stared at him with a deepness in her eyes as he mauled over how shapely her chest was, placing his thumb over one of her sensitive nipples. She sucked in a quiet breath, consequently adding more pressure. It sent a strange wave across her body. It made her curious, and she wanted more. Y/n found a new trust in Link, and felt as if he was holding onto her heart instead. 

Link calmed his desire before he could get ahead of himself, absently chewing the inside of his lip as he gave little circles to the perked bundle under the pad of his thumb. He watched her body carefully as she reacted, letting go of a satisfied sigh. He wondered if he could get more sounds from her by doing the same thing longer, and added enough pressure to make her gasp as he leaned in to press his lips to her exposed neck. 

Y/n's eyes fluttered shut as she tilted her head, offering more of her skin to him. She was sent into a warm daze as she felt his gentle kisses. 

Link left a pretty little trail of them until he reached the base of her neck, where he sucked slightly on the skin, turning it into a darker spot. He nearly smirked from the shy moan she gave him, pleased by the affection. He continued to kiss her delicate skin as her hand searched for his available one blindly, intertwining their fingers when she found it. Link used it to pull her closer to him, finishing with a kiss just below her ear. 

When Y/n's eyes opened again, she looked up at him, eyes glimmering before him. 

Link's hand on her chest moved down to her waist, keeping a gentle hold on her so she couldn't drift apart from him. It seemed unlikely, as the pool was rather calm, but he needed the extra contact regardless. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he met her gaze, only inches apart. 

"Do you feel it?" Y/n asked quietly, heart still thundering in her chest at how very intimate things seemed to grow between them. It was inevitable, she knew. Her attraction to him was far too strong to stop their affections. Besides, she didn't want it to end. 

"Feel what?" Link needed her to clarify, for he was feeling many different things. Most he couldn't even begin to describe. 

Y/n swallowed carefully, face riddled with anticipation, love, and a softness that made her appear as if she were melting before him. Her chest burned with all of her confusion and the feelings that she couldn't untangle, but the words came naturally. 

"Want, _need."_ she released with a shaky breath. "It almost hurts, but it also feels good." 

Link cupped the side of her face with a light hand, pushing some of her hair back. He returned her tender expression, and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. There was a need raging inside of him, and it felt even stronger from the way she looked at him so innocently. "Yes, I do." 

Y/n's lips parted as she thought some more, placing her other hand on his shoulder. "I can't ignore it anymore, Link. I know it might not be right, but there is something between us that I want to understand." 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Link asked with a hint of worry that she would have any sort of regret. It was the last thing he wanted her to have to hold onto. 

Y/n absently bit her own lip, and nodded feverishly. "Yes. I'm sure."

There was a brief pause where the girl had hoped that Link would crash his lips onto hers, but she couldn't wait for him to do it. Instead, she lifted herself slightly to meld her lips against Link's, forcing both of their eyes to close. She moved hers softly, earning pressure in return from him as he kissed her back. His hand slipped from hers to snake around her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their bodies pressed together, causing their cheeks to scatter with a light pink colour. Link's ears drooped slightly as he relaxed, plunging into a state of pure warmth and bliss. He couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth, making the kiss even hotter. They both seemed to melt into their heated exchange.

Link ran a hand through Y/n's hair as they moved their lips so perfectly that everything else disappeared. They hardly noticed the dark of the night, or the chill that passed through the air. All they felt was the warmth exchanged between them, and the lust that set in both of their veins. Y/n's fingers combed through Link's blonde locks like she had wanted to before, holding him in such a loving way. The only reason she let go of him was due to her eagerness and the prospect of something more happening.

After some time of kissing and raising their heart rates, Link decided to experiment some more, lowering a hand into the water to grip at her behind. He let his palm follow the curvature of her, before giving her a careful squeeze that elicited a little squeal. They both grinned into the kiss, and Y/n gave him a small moan. Liking her response, Link gripped her thigh and brought a hand down to her flower that was surely wet regardless of the water surrounding them. He kissed her hard as his fingers dipped down and applied a subtle pressure to her bundle of nerves. 

Y/n had to break away from the kiss at the feeling, left breathless by the surprising pleasure it brought her. She swallowed back the moans, looking to see as Link had his hand between her thighs, gently rolling her clit. Her hips twitched when he pressed further, and she couldn't ignore how much it sparked feeling across her body. She was left wanting more of it, and quickly. 

Y/n looked at Link as he continued to trace small circles on her heat, mouth a little slack as she felt every little jolt. She chewed the inside of her lip as her stomach fluttered from the extra pleasurable ones. 

“Please, m-more,” Y/n whimpered, hungrily finding Link’s lips with her own and grinding against his hand. She knew it was lewd, and it made her cheeks blossom red, but she couldn’t help it.

Link tried to suppress a grin, glad to see that she felt as needy as himself. Doing as she pleased, Link slowly entered two fingers into her, feeling her lips pause against his as she registered the new feeling. Her breath was hot against him as her breathing pattern turned irregular. 

He made sure to be careful about it, moving tentatively enough to let her get used to it. Soon enough, she was moaning some more, trying to keep up with Link’s kisses. 

Link’s arms tensed as he pleased her in the water, pumping his fingers a bit faster now, watching how she would go limp whenever the bliss would ripple through her. Her sweet sounds were absolute euphoria to his ears. 

“Y-yes, Link,” Y/n sighed hotly, leaning into him more, pressing against his toned body. 

The girl groaned into Link’s neck when he started rubbing his thumb against her clit as he continued the attack of his fingers, pushing her closer and closer to her finish. He felt her teeth graze against his skin as she writhed on his hand. 

Link backed them up closer to the waters edge and leaned against the earth wall to support himself as he propped his knee out between her legs.

Y/n looked at him with a puzzled look when she felt his movements stop, but was immediately hit with a wall of pleasure as he pulled her onto his thigh, still curling his nimble fingers inside of her. Link urged her forward, helping to guide her with his opposite hand.

The girl was losing control of her moans and actions, as the sounds tumbled past her lips now. She loved the feeling so much that she started rolling her hips against his thigh, eyes screwed shut tightly. 

Link looked at her as he worked, completely enamoured by the beautiful expression she wore as she hungered for her end. He wanted her to finish that way, as she was in control, and completely lost in her high. He would muffle his own groans each time her outer thigh randomly rubbed against his length.

“L-link!” Y/n cried, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her hips rutted a few more times before jolting and clenching around his fingers. The girl released into the calm pond as the euphoria cloaked her. She took deep breaths as her body went limp in Link’s arms. 

An awed look rested on Link’s face as he took his hand away and pulled her in for a careful embrace. He kissed her forehead in a drawn out kiss, holding her through her blissful state. 

“You did so well,” Link hummed, hooking her chin with his index finger and placing a soft kiss to her lips. 

Y/n made sure to return the kiss to show him how pleased she was, holding onto his shoulders lazily. She was spent and her lower half was sore, but she didn’t want it to end quite so soon. 

Link’s mind went foggy as she moved her lips so fluidly that he wanted more of her, as he hadn’t had his release yet. He didn’t want to pressure her at all, but the pent up want was making him ache. 

But something told him they weren’t quite finished, based on how she kissed him with purpose, moving her lips in prolonged movements, playing with his hair with her greedy fingertips.

His breath caught in his throat when she ground her pelvis into his shyly, both of their pointed ears turning pink. She felt slightly intimidated by his length as it pressed against her inner thigh, but the girl was still high on hormones. 

Eventually, Link caught the hint and pulled them both out of the water, somehow making his way to the tent while remaining lip-locked with the girl. It was clumsy, of course, but they eventually landed in the heap of furs, still dripping of water. Y/n was sprawled on top of the farmhand, fingers moving about his muscled body as she lightly kissed his jaw, watching as his chest heaved. 

Link sighed as she kissed across his collarbones, then went down his torso in an uneven trail of kisses. He watched as she went all the way to his manhood, nestled between his legs. His forehead creased. 

“You don’t have to,” he piped up, knowing that it could be daunting sometimes. He propped himself up on his elbows to see her better. 

Y/n met his eyes with that unshakable innocence, and she reassured him gently. “I want to do the same for you.” 

Seeing that she didn’t look uncomfortable, Link hesitated, but didn’t say otherwise. Instead, he gave her a brief nod and relaxed when he felt her delicate hand gripping his length carefully.

She touched him very gingerly at first, getting a good look at it as she let her fingers run up and down the length slowly. It fuelled a curiosity in her, and she watched how Link reacted to the contact. 

His chest was rigid as she brushed the tip with her thumb, letting it trace circles for a moment. Link seemed to grow tense at that, thus Y/n did it some more, earning more heavy breaths from him. She noticed as he watched intently, brows knitting together. 

The girl wrapped her fingers around it, slowly bringing it down in a long stroke. Link groaned at that, dropping back into the furs with a puff of air. 

Y/n’s lip flickered in a momentary smirk, but she continued to pump him slowly, tightening her grasp whenever she got to the base experimentally. She started to like how he tried to hide his moans, but they always managed to find a way out. 

Then as he did for her, Y/n started to pick up speed, gaining confidence as she went along. She would brush her thumb against the end every so often, making him shift uncomfortably, hoping for his own finish. 

Link’s hand reached for her hair, letting his fingers run through it as he took in the pleasure he was given. He gently cupped the side of her face, meeting her eye. 

“Please...your mouth,” he mumbled, as heat scattered across his cheeks. He couldn’t even try to hide it, as he wanted it too badly. 

Y/n felt a heat rising up her neck as she thought about it, still pumping his length. When it didn’t seem so bad, she leaned forward and gave it a small lick. 

When Link groaned once again, she did it some more before taking the tip in her mouth as he wanted. 

Y/n felt as Link melted in place, tangling his fingers in her hair and moaning quietly. He was suddenly glad that she found a new sense of bravery, and wasn’t afraid to try things. His pulse rang in his ears as more of him was taking in her mouth. 

The girl went as far as she could, afraid of hitting her reflex. With a suitable amount nestled inside of her warm mouth, she gladly pumped the rest, eyes closing in concentration. 

Link felt the coil tightening in his belly as he watched as best as he could, so overwhelmed by the sensation. He didn’t realize how badly he needed it until he was at her mercy. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

When Y/n needed to breathe again, she pulled her mouth off of him and continued working his length with her fingers, doing everything she could to make him feel exactly like he did for her. She noticed how the head twitched slightly, and ran her thumb over top. 

Link grunted as he clutched the furs beneath him, thighs trembling while he hit his end. The farmhand was tense through his orgasm, still holding the girl’s hair gently as he rode it out. 

Y/n marvelled at Link’s release as it ran down her fingers, then she let go when she realized how sensitive he was now. She wiped his seed from her skin and tucked herself into his side as he came down from his high. 

Link took a moment to steady his breathing and heartbeat, letting his arm drape around her shoulders warmly, pulling her closer. He placed a few delicate kisses on her lips, perfectly content and relieved. 

He wanted to say something, but felt like words weren’t enough. Instead, he wrapped both arms around her and pressed more affections against her forehead. 

Y/n was more than happy to lie next to him, skin to skin as she soaked up his new, unapologetic feelings for her. She nuzzled into him, hand resting on his chest lazily. 

Although Link didn’t say anything about their budding intimacy, or how he felt, the girl didn’t need to hear it, as his actions spoke clearly enough. She didn’t mind filling in the blanks for him. 

Eventually, Y/n dozed off in Link’s caring embrace, and he soon followed closely behind. They shared a deep warmth between them, despite their furs being soaked by water in the heat of their love. 

At last, everything they felt was out in the open, and they no longer needed to conceal the tension they felt each day. The two hylians were completely smitten with one another, and not even the cold evening could ruin that.


	12. Daisies and Meadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, ya girl’s back.  
> I took a bit of a break to focus on important side hustle things, then I went on vacation, but I have finally found time to update!  
> Thank you for your lovely comments on the last (shmexy) chapter, and I hope you enjoy this laidback one! It’s a bit sickening, sorry not sorry.  
> Have a fantastic week!  
> x

There was something innocent, yet smug about the way the two travelers sat beside one another on the wagon bench. There was a silence between them that wasn’t awkward, but light and calm. It added to the quiet morning they received while leaving their little nook in the woods. 

Y/n thought deeply as the wagon wheels turned carefully across the faded path, eyes on the surrounding scenery. Memories from the night before appeared in her mind like sweet little kisses, only to spread colour across her cheeks and bring a knowing look to her face. When she felt the reaction coming on, she often urged herself to hide it, as Link was right next to her. 

Eventually, she felt the warmth of Link’s hand as it looked for hers, as if he had been thinking about the same thing. She gently intertwined their fingers. Looking over at him as she did so, and he looked ahead with a light smile on his lips. It made her do the same. 

There was something about the way Link held the reigns with one hand, as if he needed to at all, for the stallion seemed to know exactly where he was going. The effort he made to just have contact with her brought a flutter to her heart. She felt moved by him. And he, by her.

Their travels that morning were rather pleasant, as the skies were clear and the sun warmed them as they went. If they found another canopy of trees by chance, the girl saw awe in the beams of light that poured in between the cracks, and loved how it felt as they passed under them. The woods were still, save the tree tops as they swayed in the gentle winds. They were sweet, and ruffled Link's hair as he drove the horse on. He consciously took extra deep breaths, taking in the peace, as he knew it didn't usually last too awfully long. The wilderness seemed to bring him to life and fill him with contentment.

By noon, the wagon was headed up a hefty slope, so much so that the girl had to hold onto Link's arm for support, out of fear that she may slip off altogether. The stallion moved boldly with ragged breaths, digging his well groomed hooves into the soft ground. He would look fearsome to anyone seeing his determined eyes as a result of his charge toward them. Once the slope seemed to end, Link pulled back on the reigns and let the stallion slow his heart. 

Y/n looked around her, seeing wide open greenery with more rolling hills and valleys, plus the slope they had just conquered. The path continued straight ahead, that twisted around the hillside and went beyond what she could see. But to her left, an even taller hill remained and blocked her view from that side. Curiously, she looked at Link, who looked prepared to get down. 

"I want to show you something," he said finally, voice as fluid and comforting as usual. Except, his eyes had a sort of shine to them, one that usually brought a childish glee about him. He hopped off the side of the wagon and held his hand out to her. "We could all use a rest."

Y/n knew the stallion was the most deserving of such a thing, and agreed. Besides, she would never in her right mind disagree with her farmhand. She never had any reason to. Thus, she took his hand and was swiftly placed on the ground next to him. Curious, she walked around the wagon and wondered how high that hill was, as it seemed to act as a wall. 

A smile settled on Link's lips as he released the stallion from the harness and let him roam freely. As he returned to the wagon where the girl stood, he nudged his shoulder in the direction of the very thing she was examining. "Go on, I'll be a minute." 

The y/n nodded absently and put one foot in front of the other, making her way up the incline. It was rather steep, and she could feel her boots losing traction in the grass, but she dug in and kept going. Picking up speed, she made it to the top of the hill and stopped when she saw exactly what Link wanted her to see. 

Before her was a vast landscape far greater than the one he showed her previously, for everything was much closer this time. Now she could see the white waves of the waterfalls as they ran quickly, placed throughout the rocky terrain ahead. More hillsides built of stone popped up all over, some with grass decorating them and some without. She saw rivers and ponds, and wondered how the water would feel across her skin. The great sky seemed so wide and extensive that it spoke of infinite possibilities, dotted with fluffy clouds. But most importantly, she could see the pointed tops of the domain, and how the structure had strange winding parts around the outsides. The sunlight glinted off of the luminous stones and reflected back to her. The girl even thought she could see the small figures of Zoras walking about.

Y/n ruffled the long grass as she moved forward, finding the other side of the hill to see a deep sea of grass below, with what looked like millions of little white flowers. She couldn't help but laugh quietly for herself, for she was awestruck by everyday daisies, yet they looked so magnificent all strewn about like an army of flowers. Still, all of it together brought a warmth to her heart and her cheeks started aching. 

"It's no mountain, but it's tall," Link said quietly as he approached from behind the girl, feet rustling against the ground. He stopped next to her and released a deep breath, as if taking it in for the first time as well. "This was my favourite place."

Y/n felt incredibly special for Link to share such a minuscule, but heartwarming detail with her. It seemed like a great deal to her, as most people didn't tell others about their secret places, for that's what made them secret in the first place. She felt an even bigger punch to the heart when she saw that Link had a basket tucked under his right arm, with a thin material hanging off the side. She knew what that meant.

When Link noticed the look of total love on her face, he felt the heat spread across his cheeks, and a pride as it washed over him. He looked at her bashfully. "Would you like to have a picnic with me?"

"Oh Link," she exasperated, turning to face him fully. "Absolutely, yes!" 

With both parties beaming equally at the romantic little spot they had set up, they sat next to one another on the old quilt, with breads, cheeses and fruits spread before them. Link even offered the girl some of his spirits he had stashed away, to which she drank hesitantly and found it to be quite bitter. However, the taste grew on her and she drank just enough to make her legs feel restless. When they were done eating, they sat lazily and looked out at the grand view ahead. A mutual calmness hung above them both.

Eventually, Link told her about the land and why some parts were more special than others. 

"The flowers hadn't grown there for years, not since the Divine Beast brought the rain and floods. The ground was too wet for them to grow, and they died off for some time. But when the beast was stopped along with the rain, it dried and the flowers came up once again," Link said with the hint of a smile, since he had a hand in the event, but only he knew that. 

"It sounds very hopeful," Y/n responded, quite content listening to his little stories. "They're beautiful."

Then, Link pointed to a fork in the road ahead from down below, where they would soon be traveling. Around the left-hand path were many large boulders that appeared to be broken into smaller ones that were pushed to the side. And the path didn't look all that used. 

"That bit of road was never there before. It acted as a wall, so nobody could get to the domain easily. The kingdom had been more secretive then, and less willing to trade or work alongside any other race. The zoras had always been friendly, but they feared being robbed of their resources and pushed out of their land. However, after the beast was calmed, they decided to reveal their domain to all, and allow more visitors to come see their beloved home. So, they broke open the wall and made it a simpler ride to the main bridges. Without that opening, we wouldn't ever make it there with the wagon, or even the horse." Link said, staring off into the distance. 

"We're lucky somebody calmed the Divine Beast," the girl chimed, unaware of who she was really praising. 

Link nodded, with a look of distant memory as he plunged head first into the days he had spent fighting for his own life, as well as the rest of Hyrule. It was always hard for him to look back on, but he wouldn't be where he was without it. He knew the girl wasn't aware that he was, in fact, the hero that ended the calamity, for she looked at him without the eyes of someone blinded by a prestigious title. He liked not being reminded every day of the sacrifices he made, and glorified for doing what needed to be done. She made him feel like he was an ordinary man, living a life that suited him best. Truthfully, Link didn't think he wanted her to know, but hoped hiding such a thing wouldn't bruise her too badly, or change how she saw him. He just wanted to be free to roam the peaceful land he helped to shape, along with the girl that made his head fill with a blissful fog. Right then and there, forgetting about the responsibilities that weighed them down, Link felt beyond content. Blissful, even. He didn't want that to end. 

"In the name of the Hero of Flowers," Y/n began, standing up carefully, with a humor laced in her tone. She turned to face Link again and held her hand out to him. After acknowledging the gesture, he allowed himself to be helped to his feet, and he looked at her curiously. Then, with a laugh, she spun around and hurried down the side of the hill, holding her arms out to balance herself. She ran funnily with a slant to her body so she didn't fall forward and roll all the way down, doing better than she expected to. The girl looked nearly crazy as she ran, laughing all the while with a giddiness that Link placed inside of her, but it was charming nonetheless.

Link couldn't stop his own humored expression from taking over his face as he watched her go, following her carefree lead down the hillside. His boots nearly slipped in a few instances, but he managed to catch himself and continued after her. He couldn't get enough of her happiness and wished he could bottle it, or something at least physically possible. The laughter was contagious, even for him.

Once in the meadow of daisies, the girl twirled in circles with her arms outstretched and eyes closed, soaking in the midday sun to its fullest potential. Her smile was so bright and genuine that Link had a hard time catching his breath once he caught up with her. He felt so full of ridiculous emotions that he didn't know what to do with them, and wrapped his arms around Y/n's midsection when her back was facing him, and he lifted her in the air, signifying that he had caught her once and for all.

The girl laughed even harder with a little squeal, feigning that she wanted to be put down. Y/n didn't stop laughing, for if she did, she was afraid he would think she really did want to be put down. But truly, it was the exact opposite. For some strange reason, she wanted to be caught. From deep down she was screaming for him to not let her go. She wanted to be trapped against him forever, locked within his safe and loving arms. The very idea of being caught meant that he could never go on without her trailing him, for she was his prize that he would cherish forever. _Please, forever,_ she hoped, knowing that without him she would feel the cold in her isolation once again. She couldn't imagine living without him, knowing that he existed and she couldn't see him again, or kiss him. Or be so perfectly surrounded by him. The girl was in too deep now to want distance. 

She knew he had to let her feet touch the ground one way or another, but she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't break that contact, and held a hand against hers in the air, with the other on her waist. Instinctively, Y/n put her spare hand on his shoulder and looked up at Link with the deepest appreciation she could muster. They both shared a wild look, a mixture of pure drunkenness that didn't seem to come from the spirits they drank, and a youthful playfulness. It was pure adoration, to be sure. 

Link swayed her much quicker than what would be considered normal, keeping up with the energy she had displayed before. It made them both stifle their laughter at the absolute ridiculousness of their situation. He even raised their intertwined hands above her head to spin her in a neat circle, before bringing her close again, allowing her to feel the vibration of his amusement through his chest. They both felt so warm all over. 

The scene was quite lovely from afar; two young hylians basking in a moment of childish mirth together, surrounded by millions of daisies that seemed to dance along with them in the breeze. From any onlooker, it would be the most wholesome of sights, and well warranted. They were the light and the tranquility that everyone had hoped Hyrule would become. 

After some time of ravishing in the moment, they both calmed down eventually and assumed their positions in the long grass. Y/n was sat cross legged picking daisies and placing them softly in Link's hair as he laid with his head in her lap, eyes closed and breathtakingly peaceful. The absolute bliss on his face made him appear that much more attractive, and Y/n couldn't help but swoon over him.

She pulled another little flower from the ground and pinched off the excessive stem length, then chose the perfect place for it in his tresses. Ever so gently, she would slip it between the strands, making sure they didn't slide out. But if they did, she would just try again, letting Link feel the subtle but soothing movements of the stunted stems against his scalp. The girl quickly learned that he loved having his hair played with. It was quite funny, yet cute of him. 

Finally, when it looked like he had a jagged crown on his head, Y/n stopped and smiled warmly at her little creation. It was by no means perfect, but it had been very relaxing for the both of them. She giggled quietly.

"Hmm?" Link questioned lazily, wondering what was so amusing. He hardly moved a muscle.

"It's nothing," she hummed, playing with the ends of his hair. "I just made you look pretty." 

Link smiled at the thought, not thinking too much of it. "I hope it's  _very_ pretty." 

"Only for you." 

Something about the statement felt very bold and intimate to Link. Very personal, like it truly was only for him. He liked how it sounded - more importantly, how it felt. He didn't care how many daisies she put in his hair, or for how many hours he would have to lay that way for Y/n to be happy. It felt like the easiest things to bear, since it was _her_. She was there with him, and only him, sharing affections and beautiful laughter. He was sure their faces would forever be plastered with their unrelenting expressions of happiness. Yet, he was willing to live with exactly that if it meant being with her. 

Y/n's hands grew curious as she ran her fingers through the length of his hair, then down his neck where she gently massaged, watching as he relaxed further, with his lips parted. She did this for a moment before removing her hands at Link's expense. 

Before he could protest, however, her light touch returned to his forehead, where she slowly moved the pad of her finger down one side, then brought her other hand to mirror the same thing on the other side. She repeated the action, carefully leaving tingles across his skin. Next, her index finger ran down the bridge of his nose, then gave the end a gentle poke. At this, Link opened one eye and scrunched the other closed to see what she was up to. He was met with her smiling face from above, and had to return it. Then, her finger ghosted his lips and ended on his chin. 

From there, the girl's face grew more attentive as she let her thumb slowly trace the outline of his lips before smoothing across his bottom one, watching how it resumed its fullness after her thumb went over it. She did it several times, bringing Link to open both of his eyes and look up at her with a blank, but immersed face. His heart started beating a little faster. 

But before the girl could act on the trance she put the poor farmhand in, she felt a cold sensation on her forehead. A raindrop ran down her skin, making her look up to the sky. The pair were so mesmerized in one another that they hardly realized as the dark clouds came to interrupt their little moment. Both of them noticed and seemed to harbor the same hesitation. There was a chance it would pass and they could carry on, or they were about to be drenched in a typical Lanaryu rainfall. 

As if the goddess chose the latter, they felt several more raindrops and decided to quickly climb to their feet. They clumsily ran back to the wagon as it started raining, laughing at their sudden bad luck. Link had a heroic grip around the girl’s waist, helping her to move faster in the cluster of daisies. Their giddiness made it even more difficult to travel faster, as it made their legs like jelly. 

After some struggle, they made it up and over the hill - where Link quickly snagged the picnic basket - to find refuge under the wagon awning, where they stood huddled together with soaked clothes, trying to suppress their chuckles. The temperature had dropped, allowing them to see their breath. 

Once they caught their breath, the rain drowned out the sounds, and left them to stay concealed until it would surely pass. Before that could happen, Y/n looked up at Link and noticed one daisy that was stuck in his hair still, with petals saddened by the rain. Tentatively, she brought a hand up to pluck it from his head, and held it between them. 

“For the prince of flowers,” she said lowly, cheeks beaming with an undying joy that Link didn’t ever want to fade. 

By then, Link was so captivated by her that he couldn’t stop himself from cupping her jaw with both hands and leaning in to crash his lips against hers. Her lips were chilled by the cold, but he made it his silent promise to warm them again. He poured everything he felt into that kiss, enlightened by their day together. 

Y/n’s palm went against Link’s chest, holding him the best she could after the sudden affection. The little daisy was being crushed between their bodies, but she didn’t care. All she could feel was the fire between them that she didn’t mind being burned by. 

She smiled into the embrace, moving with him so perfectly as if they had done it thousands of times before. They melded together so easily that neither of them wanted it to end. 

Her other hand snuck into his hair once again, letting him know that she didn’t want him to let go. She wanted him to catch her over and over, even if they grew too old to move. 

Y/n didn’t want anyone else but her protective farmhand. She didn’t want to know anyone else’s lips, or feel anyone else’s affection. She wanted to give herself to him for as long as she breathed, and surrender herself for the taking. All that mattered was her dear Link. 

The two lovers dreaded the moment they would inevitably be forced to break apart after the rain was over, and continue their journey to the domain. They wanted to remain ignorant to their problems and wholly surrounded by warmth in their safe, little world. 

Unfortunately, they both knew that all good things came to an end.


	13. Scary, But Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we've been really going through it the last little while but I'm back, things are looking up and I'm ready to rock and roll. Also, I'm dumb excited to introduce Sidon this chapter, prepare yourselves for the lovely shark prince. Bless his fictional heart.  
> Once. Again.  
> You guys never disappoint me with the love, so thank you from the deepest depths of my full heart, y'all are the best.  
> I've been slacking with the weekly updates but das aite, it's a bit much to handle along with everything else I have going on. LISTEN - I would write more chapters every day, but I also gotta make the monies to afford to live. Thanks for understanding.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, you gotdamn beautiful creatures. Have a great week!  
> x

“Are you nervous?”

Y/n was shaken from her daze as she heard Link’s voice pierce through her distracted thoughts. In truth, they were little pangs of anxiousness that kept swirling around her mind, so persistent that they stayed after she willed them away, and they even moved to her stomach and took the shape of little butterflies. 

The girl glanced over at him from his place on the wagon bench and cleared her throat discreetly before saying, “a little.” 

The corner of Link’s lip turned up a little, bemused by the idea of his lover being nervous to meet his good friend, a well tempered one at that. “Don’t be. He’ll be more than happy to meet you.” 

A slight heat went up the girl’s neck, in which Link wasn’t sure at what exactly, but he didn’t wish to embarrass her further. 

“But he’s a prince of an entire race! I’ve never met a prince before,” Y/n trailed off, feeling another wave of nerves. 

Kings, princes, and royalty were so far out of her realm that Y/n couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like. She heard stories of the royal family and princess Zelda, but was never lucky enough to see or meet any of them. She was a simple farmer’s daughter, who only knew about livestock, crops and markets. Y/n even began questioning how to greet a person such as Sidon. 

 _Your majesty_ , perhaps, although that seemed like a title fit for a king, not one in waiting. _Your highness_? It felt too unnatural and forced.

 _My prince_? It seemed more fitting, but was he her prince? She couldn’t be sure. 

“And he’ll treat you like a princess,” Link hummed, with at least a little humour to his tongue. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Y/n sighed, trying to find comfort in his words. They helped somewhat, yet her stomach still felt funny. “I don’t want to make a fool of myself, or the business.” 

In order to combat her stubbornness, Link continued with his persistent efforts to make her see that her stress was for nothing. He offered her a supportive grin. 

“I’ll be there with you. If you make a fool of yourself, I will too.” 

Y/n’s heart leaped at that, loving how it sounded. She grew to adore the thought of her precious farmhand being by her side, subconsciously guarding her even when he didn’t need to. He felt like a security blanket, or a crutch to help her get through whatever comes their way. She never wanted her Link to leave. 

“I would like to see you be a fool,” Y/n murmured, just as a humoured smile cracked across her lips. Smoothly, she intertwined her fingers with Link’s and brought the back of his hand to her lips. Delicately, she pressed his skin against her soft mouth, making sure to look at him deeply. 

“I know you would.” Link gave her a small laugh, cheeks tinted pink. Then, he took control of their hands and kissed the back of hers, before leaning in to do the same against her temple. 

“Only if it makes you feel better,” Link breathed, close enough for only her to hear, despite there being nobody else around them. He liked the intimacy of it. 

 The girl was left with a warm smile on her face, mirroring Link's blush as he sat properly in his place again, still holding her hand.

Y/n thought it was curious how she was able to go from slinking away from Link's eye to looking at him with such infatuation that she wondered if her heart might explode. She dreaded the idea of being with him so closely at the farm, and yet now she couldn't get enough of his warmth and endearing moments. To whatever greater force that brought them together, she was grateful. 

The scene around them was much the same: with tall hills, rock ledges, ponds, and little creatures that scurried away when they heard the wagon wheels turning. The rain had passed, leaving behind a damp, but refreshing landscape for them to traverse. They both took in deep breaths every so often to truly appreciate how energized it made them feel. 

It was after noon when they reached the first glowing bridge of the domain, in which was precisely when the girl's butterflies returned. She took several deep breaths, feeling the anxiety rise up her neck with every foot they crossed. From there, she saw another crossing with the magnificent domain behind it. Y/n wished she could admire it without the crippling nervousness taking over. 

Before she knew it, they were going over the last one, and Y/n's pulse was in her ears by then. She couldn't understand why she felt so nervous, but even Link could feel it pouring off of her. Eventually, he leaned in and spoke softly, "I'm with you, just breathe and the nerves will be gone before you know it." 

The girl took another breath, but it was too ragged for Link's liking. Carefully, Link brought a hand up to turn her chin so she was facing him fully, and her eyes met his with a fearful gleam. He let his hand remain gently against her jaw for comfort, and he looked at her with a bold sincerity.  

"Y/n, do you trust me?" 

The girl nodded feverishly against his hand. "Y-yes, of course, but I -"

"Do you trust me?" Link asked again, with a softness in his blue eyes. Nothing in his words felt condescending or annoyed, to which made her feel a bit better.

Y/n sighed with another deep exhale and nodded slower this time. "Yes, I do." 

Link's lip pulled up charmingly and a lighter tone was laced in his voice. "Relax. You're safe here." 

The girl screwed her eyes shut and urged herself to calm down, as Link wished. Then, she felt the softness of his lips on hers before her eyes fluttered open again. She felt like crying suddenly, but made herself appear composed. 

Link appeared to be some sort of saint, holding her like that and worrying about her well being. The glint in his eye silently told the girl that everything he said out loud was true, and that his company was the safest one she could ever be in. His beauty mixed with his incredible patience and kindness was almost too much to bear, yet Y/n couldn't imagine herself getting through it without him and his strangely comforting tendencies. 

She managed to give him a little smile. "I don't deserve to have you by my side, Link." 

"That's the most foolish thing you've ever said," Link hummed, successfully making her spirits rise. When he was satisfied by her new demeanor, Link slowly released her face and looked ahead of them.

Not too far away now, Y/n could see the tall beams full of luminous stones that held the structure up, the wide staircases that went around the domain, and the colourful people as they went about their day. Before them, however, stood two of the Zora guards from before. She recognized Bazz, the captain with his spear in his hands. They were waiting at the mouth of the domain, with bright expressions as they awaited them. It was clear how dearly they missed Link.

At last, Link pulled on the reigns, making the stallion stop in his place. His shoes clanked loudly against the stone ground, clearly uncomfortable with being on such a strange surface, quite literally protruding out from the water. But once Link swung down from the bench and comforted him, the proud horse calmed down and shook his head. 

"Link, you made it!" The other guard said happily, approaching the horse but halted quickly when it blew air from its nose and pinned its ears back. The guard raised his arms in surrender and kept his distance. 

"A bit earlier than we anticipated," Bazz murmured, but grinned at him regardless. "But no matter, the planning is already underway."

With Link's help, Y/n's feet landed in the domain at long last, and she swallowed back the anxiety that still loomed over her. With what courage she had, the girl offered her most polite smile to the guards.

"Ah, miss Y/n, welcome to our home," Bazz said finally, looking ashamed of himself for not being as formal as the Prince would want him to be, especially with someone esteemed enough to be in Link's company. "Link told us a lot about you when we last met."

Y/n glanced at Link quickly and saw how easily his cheeks filled with colour at mentioning it, and it made her wonder what he had said. It almost made her laugh, but instead she let it show through her smile. 

"- planning, you said?" Link quickly interjected before he could be embarrassed further. The tips of his ears were just as pink as his cheeks. 

"Yes, the prince is arranging a celebration of your return, and to greet Y/n properly, of course." Bazz answered dutifully, then he opened his arms wide as if holding his home on them. "The domain is bustling just for you." 

 Y/n felt another wash of nerves scurry up her spine, but she held a positive expression, instead of letting them see her worries and fear. It seemed like a lot to expect a whole kingdom to halt their daily tasks to arrange something in their name. It almost made her feel like a burden. But she had to admit, a royal party did sound exciting. Besides, she knew most of the domain would be focused on Link and not herself. 

"Leave it to Sidon," Link japed, scratching the back of his neck absently. 

"The ball will be held on the morrow, but for now, my men will have your things taken inside and find your horse some place safe. Please take the time to get comfortable and I will alert the prince of your arrival," Bazz said promptly, and gave them a nod before walking toward the chamber room. 

The pair thanked him as he went, and allowed the other to lead them into the domain, presumably where the rooms could be found. As they walked, Y/n glanced over her shoulder quickly to see as two other guards approached the stallion with increased caution, trying their best not to upset him. She stifled a laugh at the scene and carried on, hoping he didn't give them too much trouble. 

Y/n was in awe as she was led across the stone floor and through the heart of the domain. She watched as the Zoras went by, exchanging glances and looking at them with strangely happy expressions. Most said small 'welcome back's to Link when they noticed him, and they offered Y/n quick smiles as she passed them. The girl felt more at ease now, and walked beside Link a little easier. She watched as the nostalgia seemed to grace his face and take him back to a different time. 

After being able to see some sights of the domain, they reached an extended hallway just as marvelous as the rest of the place, and the zora guard stopped between two large doors. 

"We have a room for each of you," the guard said, giving them a bow. "Please, rest now if you'd like. The prince will see to you before the evening falls." 

Once again, Y/n and Link thanked the guard graciously and watched as he walked down the hall, back the way they came. When they were alone, Y/n let go of a big breath and saw as the 'I told you so' look crossed Link's face, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he pushed open one of the big doors as if to show it off to her. With an exaggerated curtsy, Y/n popped inside and felt incredibly lucky to be able to even set her eyes on such a room. 

Quite frankly, it was no room compared to the one she had back home. This one was more like a fortress with stone floors and walls, a large round bed decorated in various pillows and blankets, pillar candles resting in the nooks and crevices of the walls, and even a small pool off to the side. It was beautifully furnished with the highest quality, and Y/n couldn't help but feel like royalty herself. 

Link took that time to appreciate the girl's awestruck face, for he was used to the Zora lifestyle and grew accustomed to the finer things there, thanks to the prince's generosity. It wasn't necessarily his sort of thing, but it was a nice change of pace for him. 

"Nice, huh?" Link asked, already knowing the answer based on the girl's expression. Still, he admired it along with the her.

Y/n nodded absently, spinning in a slow circle to see it all fully. She didn't even notice the thoughtful smile on her own face as she let her eyes scan each and every object in the room, unsure if it was real or not. She truly hoped so. 

When Y/n had absorbed her surroundings, she turned to face Link with a new excitement in her eyes, inspired by the place around her. It made her forget about why she truly came to the domain, for a little while at least. 

"Did you stay in one of these rooms before?"

Link nodded, holding his hands out for the girl, who took them gently. He pulled her a bit closer. "I did, but I was all alone." 

Y/n gave him a fake pout, letting herself be brought into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her cheek against his blue tunic. "Not this time." 

Link's smile grew warmly, and his body seemed to visibly relax at that notion. Funnily enough, being 'Master Link' was quite lonely, despite constantly saving people from the darkness that once cloaked Hyrule. But, the girl didn't need to know that, not yet at least. The idea of staying there with the other Hylian brought him enough comfort to make his eyes grow heavy, and suddenly rest sounded very reasonable. 

"You're right," Link hummed, pulling away enough to slide his one arm under Y/n's legs so he could swing her upward and carry her in his arms. She concealed a squeal and held on around the back of his neck. Carefully, he walked her over to the large bed and laid her down, then slid in next to her. 

The girl blushed as Link curled his body to the contours of her backside, and slipped his arm under her side to hold her against his stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder. 

"The Zoras never sleep in beds, but they somehow make the most comfortable ones," Link murmured, already closing his eyes. 

Y/n chuckled quietly, placing her hands over top of his, on her stomach lightly. She felt so snug with him shadowing her body like that, offering her the most superb protection, like a child's blanket with a heartbeat. She felt the gentle thrum of his chest through her back, in which hers took on the same rhythm. "They are truly missing out."

Link hummed his response below her ear, and cuddled himself in, feeling himself being tempted to slip into a much needed sleep. The girl's careful tracing on the back of his hands lulled him even further. 

Soon enough, Y/n felt as his breathing steadied, and knew he had fallen asleep. Rather than wake him, she too closed her eyes and allowed herself to catch a few moments of sleep, with her dear farmhand cradled against her like a turtle shell. 

***

After some time, The girl woke from her slumber and did a little stretch to the best of her ability, with Link still latched onto her. She felt so soothed and comfortable that she couldn't help but cozy up even further, squirming slightly in her place. She didn't realize she had been doing it until Link inhaled a sharp breath, and his hand moved to her hip to stop her movements. 

"Watch yourself," Link said groggily, warning that it would stir him up. It wasn't a cold one, but a gentle signal that it would get him going, and that could be bothersome if the girl wasn't prepared for such a thing. 

The girl's cheeks blossomed pink, yet she paused, and backed into him again. This time, Link muffled a little moan, to the girl's delight. The sound made her belly flip flop. 

Link suppressed a small laugh and leaned in to nibble on the girl's earlobe, holding her hips to slowly but steadily grind against her. He felt the quickening of her pulse as she sighed into the large room. His hands wandered to her chest and gave the girl a gentle squeeze, earning a breathy moan.

Before he could repeat himself, the girl turned herself around to be propped up on his chest and let her lips hang back just a few inches from his. Link's hand moved to rest on the small of her back, while his other one found her cheek, and combed through her hair soothingly. He looked into her eyes, admiring every small speck of colour in them, and how she gave him such an alluring look. 

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, watching how she rose and fell with his every breath. 

Y/n knew her cheeks likely matched Link's but she didn't care anymore. There was no use shying away with her emotions scattered across her face, they had gone too far for that to stop her now. Instead, her delicate fingers played with the neckline of his tunic. 

"How I don't want to leave this bed," she murmured, breath light against Link's anticipating lips. "Because you're here."

Link was taken by how incredibly attractive she looked, still holding on to those pieces of innocence she had left. Something about it made his head spin as he thought of holding her further and being the one to have her fully and truly. To be the one to enter her and give her the pleasure she deserves. He had half the mind to start taking her garments off then and there, or simply her trousers if he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to meet her warmth once and for all, to feel just how much she wanted him too, but something stopped him from acting brashly. 

"Then don't," Link returned, seeing how the light glimmered in her eyes.

At last, Y/n pressed her lips against his and melted into the farmhand, giving up on his neckline to let her hands wander through his blonde locks. He reacted smoothly, moving perfectly with the girl, following her lead. It was slow and careful, just so they could really appreciate the heat exchanged between them. It was like they were both yearning to do and feel more, but there was a mutual want for time and care. 

Then, the girl crawled over Link to straddle him, embracing his lips like she wouldn't get another chance to. In all honesty, Link wasn't one for public displays of affection, so the notion wasn't too far off, so long as they were out and about in the domain. Thus, she kissed him harder and felt the warm grip he had on her waist. 

By the time they grew hungrier for more, Link's hands shifted down to her hips and he tightened his grip slightly so he could pull her against his lower half. The sudden burst of pleasure made her lips hesitate as she focused on how good the jolt felt as it ran through her body, but she found her way back and gave even more of herself to the kiss. Her hands wandered, growing more bothered and excited. 

When Link ground her hips into his again, Y/n painted an unashamed moan across his lips, and carefully rocked herself against him. Now, Link couldn't help his ragged breathing at the short lived ecstasy he earned from every fluid movement of her hips, blocking out everything except the two of them, starving for more.

Just as Y/n let out another beautiful little moan with her jaw slack, a loud knock sounded at the door, instantly making her scramble off of Link's lap. Hair disheveled and cheeks flushed, they both held their breath and waited.

A moment later, they heard Bazz's voice from the other side. 

"The prince will see you by Mipha's statue, whenever you're ready." 

Link gave the captain his thanks through the door and waited until he heard the scuffle of his feet as he wandered off, likely back to his post. Then, Link placed his forearm over his eyes and sighed heavily. "Sidon and his good timing." 

Y/n couldn't help but laugh before she rolled over and peppered his lips in small, remorseful kisses. Eventually she got up and pulled Link with her, despite his very clear desire to stay and carry on with their _business_.

***

After tidying herself up and helping to rearrange Link's hair, Y/n couldn't stop herself from fussing with her tunic. It was her nicer one, yet she still felt shabby just thinking about meeting the prince looking as she did. It took Link's encouraging words and several more lengthy kisses - ones that almost led them back to the bed - to ease the girl's mind before they exited through the big doors. 

They walked with the girl’s arm wrapped around Link’s as he led her to the statue, being quite familiar with the domain’s layout. He had hoped that his arm would be able to keep her calm, although she didn’t seem quite as nervous as earlier. 

Soon enough, Y/n spotted a tall, red Zora stood by the fountain, with colourful fins, embroidered in wrist cuffs and special Zora armour. He was slightly hunched as he looked at the statue with his great height, but Y/n could no doubt see how his build would be intimidating. 

When they stopped behind him, Link gently pulled his arm back from the girl, in preparation for what would happen next. She was curious as to why, but quickly found out. 

The tail fin on the Prince’s head swung as he turned at the feeling of their presence and his golden eyes lit up when he saw the Hylians. He smiled so large that all of his razor sharp teeth were on full display, showing his most sincere happiness. 

Y/n gulped at the look of him at first: without a doubt her eyes rested on those deadly teeth, then his piercing eyes and large, bulky body. On the surface level, he appeared to be some intense predator that would have no problem tearing her apart. But when she really looked, the girl saw how his eyes twinkled with excitement, and how refined his shoulder pieces and crown made him look. Strangely enough, she started to see the parts of him that seemed human. The thought made her feel a little better. 

“Master Link! At long last!” The prince exclaimed, jumping forward to pull him into a tight squeeze. His muscled arms seemed to steal the air out of Link’s chest as he gave him a hug suited for any great, loyal friend. He looked like a dog with its favourite chew toy. 

When Link’s feet returned to the ground safely, he took a big breath in and tried his best to compose himself. Regardless, he gave the prince a joyous expression to match his. 

“Oh, please excuse me,” Sidon said once he remembered himself and turned to face the Hylian girl. He carefully lowered himself to his knee and held his hand out for her politely. When she placed her hand in his, he left a very soft and delicate kiss on the back of it.  “You must be Y/n, welcome to the domain! We are all delighted to have you with us.”

The girl blushed deeply, pressing a smile for him. She was taken by the courtesy, but didn’t wish to be impolite. As the prince still held her hand in his much larger one, she lowered herself into a shy curtsy. 

“I am very grateful for your hospitality, Prince Sidon. Thank you.” 

The prince seemed endeared by her formality and eased her to her feet before gently releasing her hand. His smile never wavered. “Any friend of Link is one of mine, truly. Feel free to explore my home as you wish, and I look forward to seeing you at the ball tomorrow evening.” 

Y/n’s nerves seemed to fizzle away as she heard the prince’s kind words, thus she nodded graciously and thanked him once more. Finally at ease, it didn’t seem so bad after all. 

“In fact, I would love to give you an official tour now, if that suits you?” Sidon asked, truly a lumbering giant full of kindness and positivity. 

The girl swiftly agreed, “I would like that very much.” 

“Excellent! There is so much to see,” Sidon began, leading the two Hylians through his grand tour. They walked behind him closely, one much more attentive than the other, seeing as it was nothing new to Link. Yet, he wanted to stick around for Y/n’s peace of mind. He couldn’t help but watch the amazement as it crossed her face, while they took in the magnificent sights around them.

Link saw as a new comfort cloaked her shoulders and he too felt better. He was touched to see his lover and best friend get along so easily. It came as no surprise, yet he was proud of her for being so brave. 

Y/n was rippling with a new energy as she followed the Zora prince around, hopeful that the rest of her stay would be just as rewarding and exactly how she envisioned it.

The girl felt even better knowing that she had a new friend to get to know, even if he was scary, but not. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tease again, I'm gearing up to write a Sidon smut WOO


	14. A Fair Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I’m so sorry for the delay of these chapters, my inconsistency is wack. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me, life has been throwing me curve balls from all sides. I wanted to write this so much sooner but alas, I didn’t have the time.  
> But that being said, I’m here to live vicariously through a fictional character I’ve inserted into a fictional world to feel fictional love. The best kind.  
> Thank you beautiful people for continuing to read (and hopefully enjoy) my work! You’re the best.

The girl woke up feeling strange in the large bed alone. She immediately felt a sinking in her stomach when she realized Link's warmth wasn't nearby, as they were so kindly given two lavish rooms. They thought it was only right to use them both to begin, at least, yet it felt very unsatisfying. Y/n sighed as she wondered what would've become of their night together if it had been permitted, seeing how flustered Link had been that late afternoon.

Her cheeks warmed as she reminisced, bringing her fingertips to brush against her lips, tainted with the ghost of Link’s. It felt silly to think so, but she missed him already, and it had been merely a few hours since he bid her goodnight and pressed a fleeting kiss against her temple before slipping behind the door of his own room. He seemed to be alert of any possible lurking eyes, but Y/n knew it was due to his shyness. There was something very young and innocent about it that felt charming, despite it translating to an inevitable lack of affection. 

At last, Y/n did a full stretch and rose from the bed feeling rather refreshed and well prepared to face the day. First, she noticed a tray of food sat on the vanity table across the room, and assumed one of Sidon’s maids must’ve dropped it off while she was asleep. Suddenly very hungry from taking in its fragrance, Y/n dug in, and savoured every last bite of what she presumed to be a royal meal. 

Once the girl was full, she let her eyes settle on the small pool nestled in the corner of the room, as she knew most Zora preferred to sleep in water. Craving the feeling of water against her skin, Y/n padded over and knelt by its edge. Carefully, she let the water meet the back of her hand, in which it was a pleasant temperature. She watched as the water rippled from the small waterfall that ran down the wall through a thin slit in the ceiling. It was a small wonder, yet it felt very big to her. 

Thus, Y/n decided to bathe before heading out into the domain that morning. Cleaned, clothed, and presentable, the girl eventually made her way into the vast hallway. She took a deep breath in, absorbing the freshness of the domain. With the exhale, she allowed her shoulders to relax, and felt a peace overcome her. 

Unsure of where to begin or what to do, Y/n simply started walking. She gave a smile to passing guards who tipped their heads to her, and carried on merrily, to her surprise. She was essentially sent to the domain with a task that could end a life if it went wrong, yet she couldn’t think about it just yet. Her father needed help, yes, yet there was still time. Y/n thought it was fair to be selfish for just a little while at least. 

The Zoras were bustling about around her, more than likely preparing for the celebration. The idea made her nervous still, but she chose to push the thought aside and let the events occur without worry. It felt rather odd how dedicated the strange race seemed to be, but it was heartwarming as well.

The girl reveled in the feeling of the breeze against her skin as she ascended the left staircase that curved around the domain's structure. It felt so real, and so fresh that it made sense why all the Zoras seemed to be content and rather carefree. Except, just as the thought passed, Y/n froze in her place when she heard a loud rumble from the throne room. A chill scurried across her arms at the tone that seemed to violate her ears. 

Intimidated by the ferocity of the yelling she heard, Y/n very slowly turned around at the top of the staircase and peeked into the open room from a distance, along with several zora citizens whom were also interrupted by the outburst. 

King Dorephan was sat on his enormous throne suited for his equally large self, flushed red with anger as he crushed his balled up fist into the arm of his royal seat. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ENOUGH FOOD??" The king roared, fuming over his robust belly as it rose and fell harshly. 

Y/n noticed the pale blue zora stood before the king, visibly shrunken under the verbal assault, trying his best to maintain his confidence. Several zora guards, including Bazz hurried over to their king, all trying to figure out the issue at once. Once they realized it was the Zora chef being wrung out by their king, they all seemed to catch on rather quickly and too worried about the upcoming celebration. She heard whispers from the Zora bystanders as well, who seemed to drink up the conflict. 

The Chef held his hands together at his chest in attempt to appeal to his ruler, nearly shaking. "T-there seems to be a shortage of what you asked for, m-my King. We have searched the domain and f-found very few ingredients for the f-feast." 

That made the king explode in another fit of rage, bringing his fists down once again on his stone chair. "THEN LOOK AGAIN, YOU SPINELESS CREATURE! YOU HAVE ONE SINGLE DUTY, CHEF - MAKE THE FOOD!" 

The Chef pulled back and took a deep breath before nervously looking up at his king. "The items you asked for, my k-king are not native to this area, with such short notice I couldn't possibly - " 

"YOU COULDN'T WHAT? DO WHAT YOUR KING COMMANDS?" King Dorephan bellowed, stitched with an anger Y/n didn't want to see. Truthfully, it made her quite afraid of the king, and the words weren't even for her.

At last, Y/n saw as the prince emerged from beside the throne room, arms outstretched to quiet the nearly-red king as he approached, face laced with concern. 

"Father, please be calm! We will figure this out in a more organized way," his son pleaded, stood before his king-father who seemed to pull back a little. "Have peace and hear what he has to say." 

Y/n saw as he leaned closer to the king to say something in confidence, which she assumed would be him urging his father not to make an even bigger scene before his gazing subjects. Then, Sidon dismissed the guards kindly and told them to return to their posts. As they did so, the Zora onlookers dispersed as well, going on with their day. 

Before Y/n thought to do the same, the prince caught her eye and a strange look crossed his face briefly before he was forced to divert his attention. It was one of fearful realization, regret perhaps. With a brief colour of her cheeks from being caught staring at the scene, Y/n turned away and hurried off into a random direction, looking for the closest bridge to get away from the conflict and the king. 

Once she scuffled across a strip of luminous stones and found herself back onto normal land with grass and hills, and things that reminded her of home, Y/n exhaled a big breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. Unsure of where Link was, or how she was going to move on with her day, Y/n found the closest dirt path and simply walked on. 

While staying close enough to technically be in the domain still, she liked the small distance put between herself and the still foreign kingdom. She walked along the water, watching as the fish swam and as the crabs scuttled about in the sands. They were strange little creatures, and she found them amusing. They entertained her for some time until she continued on, enticed by the swaying grass that felt more familiar. 

After some time, Y/n paused when she noticed something peculiar in the grass ahead of her. At first she thought it was only a glare from the sun or her eyes playing tricks, but it was so consistent that she believed it to be real. It appeared to be a small orb of white light, yet it looked odd in the daylight. It seemed to hover in place, glinting and silently calling her closer, to which she moved one foot before the other hesitantly. 

The girl stared at it a moment longer, so badly wanting to see or catch it, but she was cautious. She couldn't fall victim to any sort of trickery, even if there was a common peace across Hyrule. She always had to be aware, she knew. 

"Aha! There you are!"

Y/n nearly jumped out of her skin at the intrusive and very sudden voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere, forcing the girl to turn around to see the prince bobbing along in the stream, several feet away. The girl grabbed at her chest as her heart raced, despite a relief falling over her at it only being Sidon. Quickly, she glanced back at where the orb had been, yet it was gone. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, Y/n," The prince added, with a hint of remorse in his tone. At least a part of him was amused by her nearly faint expression. Still, he swam toward the water's edge until he could stand properly, then he joined the jittery girl on land. The excess water ran down his toned body and saturated the grass once he was settled in place. "I was looking for you." 

Y/n swallowed back the nerves and seemed to regain her barrings well enough. She took a deep breath and gazed upon his unusual, but not unappealing face. It was still so strange how at one moment he appeared like any man, then like a beast at the next. The girl thought it was interesting, nonetheless. 

"What for?" She inquired, curious as to why he would occupy his time to seek her. Still, it made her chest lurch - he was a prince after all. 

"I wanted to apologize for what you saw," Sidon began, holding his hands together in discomfort, aware of the likelihood that it was a scary scene to the little Hylian. He began to walk the trail slowly, hoping the girl would follow beside him, in which she did obediently. "My father is a just and noble king, and he cares very deeply about his subjects, but he also cares very much about presentation and how the Zora race is represented. He wants the celebration to be perfect, since Link and yourself are our esteemed guests, and I too want the same. Sometimes he forgets himself." 

Sidon looked down at her with a hopeful expression, moving his hands behind his back as he walked. He felt very tall next to the Hylian girl, and he thought it was rather amusing. Ignoring the thought, he continued wholeheartedly. 

"I don't want it to dampen your experience in the domain, and I hope you can forgive us for the disruption." 

Y/n gave the prince a warmed smile, just as her cheeks filled with a hint of more colour. "Apology accepted."

The prince seemed surprised, "So easily?" 

The girl gave him a small laugh, assuming he was used to stone cold leaders of the other races, whom were easily wounded and demanded high prices for the recovery of their pride. "Yes, it was just unexpected, that's all." 

He seemed relieved as well, and flashed his bashful grin as he walked alongside the girl.

"You Hylians are much easier to get along with than others. Perhaps that is why I found such a great companion in Link," he confessed, almost gushing over the blonde. She found herself relating with the prince in that regard. It was funny how fond they all seemed to be of Link, even the commoners. It only made her feel more secure and valid for choosing to trust the farmhand. 

"He is the greatest of us all," Y/n spoke before she could retract it, or even think on it before dishing such information. It wasn't that Y/n didn't want the prince to know how enamored she was with Link, but she had never admitted such a thing out loud. The farmhand knew of the feelings she had for him, but she never disclosed just how hard she had fallen for him. Y/n wasn't sure if she wanted the world to know yet, as he was her farmhand, a boy that felt so sacred and private to her. She liked it being their little secret. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Sidon said boldly, as if he didn't notice before it was too late. His face seemed to turn as red as his scales at the odd outburst, and he was eager to pretend it didn't happen. It was funny how sheepish he could be.

To save him from any more embarrassment, the girl swiftly changed the subject.   
“I overheard your father saying there wasn’t enough food for the celebration?” 

Sidon seemed to grow worried at that, rushing an answer to make light of a more serious situation.   
“Oh, not to worry. The chef will have it all taken care of, I am sure of it.”   
Despite his grin, he didn’t look very sure. He walked on, looking down at the ground.   
  
“I only bring it up because Link and I came with a wagon full of produce. I wonder if some of the items are what your father is wanting?” Y/n’s cheeks reddened at the suggestion, feeling strange for interfering with the Zora’s task. “It may not be enough for a feast, but it could help.” 

A hopeful look crossed Sidon’s face, but he dismissed it, not wanting to impose. “That is very kind of you, Y/n. We couldn’t possibly ask that of you, this celebration is partially for you after all!”   
  
“I insist, it’s no trouble at all,” Y/n urged, being completely honest with the prince. “We left the summer market and won’t have time to sell the rest. It will all spoil.” 

She saw as Sidon contemplated the idea, but a sliver of guilt struck him still. He was unsure of asking the Hylian’s for help, but it didn’t seem to put Y/n off either. 

“If the king allows it, please, take what you need.” 

Sidon felt a warm sensation in his chest from taking in the girl’s generosity, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. “You will be rewarded, to be sure. Thank you, Y/n.”

”It is my pleasure,” Y/n said kindly, walking side by side with the Zora prince.   
It didn’t seem to strike her until then, just how incredible of a situation she was in. Never in her wildest dreams did she think the little farmer’s daughter would be in the domain - a kingdom - with a prince speaking to her like any other royal member. It was an absurdity, a nonsense occurrence that should never really happen. But it was, and Y/n was living it.   
  


***  
Y/n walked with the prince for a time, exchanging light conversation with plenty of bashful grins and modest laughter. It was a nice time, and she was grateful for his company. As a prince, she was sure he didn’t get to give away his free time so easily. It brought a stir to her stomach just thinking about it.   
  
Soon enough, the girl was back with her farmhand, sat together in the long grass just outside of the domain. They had found one another in the heart of the domain, after Link was finished helping with some of the preparations. When the prince realized how quickly the celebration was approaching, he urged Link and the girl to spend the afternoon elsewhere, as he wanted the setup to be a surprise.   
  
Unbothered by such a demand, they both agreed and found themselves back where they both seemed at ease. Resting peacefully on a hillside, watching as the wilderness went on without them. It felt like a habit by then. 

They both seemed to take in the refreshing air like they had gone months without it, lethargic and in no hurry to return. 

Link, leaning back on his elbows with his legs outstretched, looked over to the girl and thought for a moment with a pleasant expression on his face. Then he spoke.

”The king is pleased with you,” he murmured, with a knowing look, fully aware of what it’s like to be in good standings with the royal family. They could be ridiculously over the top at times, but their hospitality was heartwarming still.   
  
Link had been there waiting when Prince Sidon brought up Y/n’s kind offer, and he witnessed the absolute joy that lit up his face, declaring that he knew exactly the kind of produce her father sold at the markets, as he recalled favouring it over whatever else his kitchen staff purchased there.   
  
The moment was surreal for the girl, and she wished her father could’ve been there to hear it for himself. Yet, she proudly received the king’s praise and was promised full compensation for everything they would be taking and more. She didn’t care much about that part, but she didn’t want to seem rude and deny him.   
  
Link too felt a spark of pride when he witnessed the scene, happy that he could watch as the girl’s hard work paid off. He recognized how she grew since he first met her, from a polite but timid girl, to a brave woman able to live in the most wild of moments, while spreading the warmth that filled her. He was grateful to be apart of it all.   
  
“It was the right thing to do,” Y/n replied, fiddling with a blade of long grass between her fingers. “That poor chef wouldn’t have seen tomorrow.”   
  
Link chuckled at that, although he knew she wasn’t far off. “The king loves a feast.”   
  
“You and the king have something in common then,” Y/n japed, throwing the grass at Link, who playfully nudged her side in retaliation.  
  
“You aren’t wrong,” Link admitted, settling in closer to her, quickly remembering how much he loved being in that shared space between them.   
  
When Y/n was tempted by his subtle contact, she leaned in against his chest and looked out at the scene before them, even more relaxed. Then, she let her eyes close as she exhaled deeply. 

“The bed was too big last night,” Y/n hummed with a sigh, remembering how starkly different it felt from the moment they were sharing even then. 

“Most people complain about the opposite,” Link objected humorously, secretly turning to mush just by having the girl against him like that. It was strange to know they had gone beyond that, they went past a boundary set by morals and the complications of her father also being his boss. Yet, he couldn’t deny that he wanted more of it, so long as it was with her.   
  
“I’m being serious,” Y/n said, trying her best to use conviction in her words, but Link always seemed to make her laugh instead. “It was lonely.”   
  
Link smiled with realization at that, knowing he was missed, even while she did something as quick and thoughtless as sleeping. He hoped his importance in her life never wavered.   
“My bed was the same,” Link offered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. It was quick, but it carried more meaning than he could say himself.   
  
“Don’t let me sleep alone the whole time,” Y/n said suddenly, eyes full of want when she looked up at him, dreading the thought of seeing and feeling even less of him. “Please, Link. I need your company.”   
  
“I would never,” Link said softly, reaching under her chin to hold her delicately like the precious thing he saw her as. 

The girl nearly begged silently in her head for him to kiss her. When he did, she felt so complete that all her other thoughts disappeared and she felt only him and the thrum of her own chest. Even then, he still made her heart race. 

She realized too how greatly she missed him all day, despite still having a rather pleasant one in his absence. Yet, it just wasn’t the same without him around.   
  
Urging herself to not think about it or any other thing that wasn’t Link, Y/n melded her lips against his warmly, hand on his chest. She felt exactly where she needed to be, and didn’t want it any other way. 

Despite the heat that flooded his system whenever he felt her affections, Link couldn’t help but feel the small pin pricks of guilt across his skin. She was so open with him, with no past to hide. Nothing about being a champion knight, Princess Zelda, or saving Hyrule. Her upbringing was so simple and pure that she had no baggage. Being in the domain reminded him once more of who he used to be, and the weight of swearing that version of himself to secrecy. 

It wasn’t that he never wanted to tell her, but she grew to like him without knowing those parts of him, and he liked how honest that felt. He didn’t see any sense ruining the beginning of what they had by spilling everything to her. Still, a part of him remained conflicted about what scenario would be worse, telling her or not at all.  
  
Y/n allowed him to be Link. Just Link. He didn’t want to trade that sort of genuine acceptance for anything.   
  
Plagued by his indecision, Link placed his palm at the small of her back, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. He savoured her sweetness, for the celebration was fast approaching and surely he wouldn’t get to embrace her in such a way in front of every Zora in the domain. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a full Sidon fic, but I’m not sure about a plot yet. Would anyone be interested in reading something like that? If it sounds like something you’d like, or if you have any suggestions, please comment below!  
> ALSO, if there are any one shot style prompts you have for Link or Sidon, feel free to let me know and I’ll see what I can do:)  
> Thanks!


	15. A Zora Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s gonna fuck me up probably, ugh I love that for me.  
> Beware you beautiful little souls, some angst lies on the horizon. Buckle up babies.  
> Fuck.  
> I hope life is being sexy to you all, have a great week!
> 
> x

* * *

It didn’t take long for the first hour of the celebration to begin. To Link and Y/n’s dismay, they were forced to be apart for a moment of time to get cleaned up before they attended the ball in their names. A feast, followed by a lively dance.   
  
It sounded nice, at least. Y/n was still amazed that such a thing was happening, something that involved her in the centre of it - which she wasn’t used to. While a bit anxious, the girl found herself feeling excited to see that part of the domain, how everyone would come together for a common interest and let the night take them wherever it wished. It seemed lovely.

When Y/n was ready, she found Bazz waiting outside her door to walk her to the event. He greeted her with a dutiful smile, in which she returned warmly.   
  
“Miss Y/n,” Bazz said formally, giving the girl a slight bow before holding his arm out for her. “The prince instructed me to escort you to the ball, if you’ll allow me.”

Y/n carefully placed her hand on the Zora guard’s arm and nodded. Her cheeks showed the faintest colour with her response. “Of course, thank you Bazz.” 

With a little bashful start to his movements, the guard led her onward down the hall, then out to the main level of the domain. Bazz said few words about how what she did was a great relief to the king and his servants, but not much else. 

Once up the winding staircase, the chatter and music grew louder as the celebration was strewn about the main plaza. Several long tables were laid out with platters upon platters of food covered by steel lids, along with some Zora civilians already sat in their places, waiting to dig in. Many still stood as they chatted about, holding their glasses with a light air about them. They could all be regal when they wanted, the girl could tell. 

At the far end of the tables on a raised stone stage, was another table that went horizontally and was decorated finely in flowers and vines native to the domain, along with clusters of glowing stones, surely for when the night would grow darker.   
  
Y/n looked out to see the king sat at that very table, along with Sidon and Link, who conversed together happily. She figured Bazz would guide her to one of the other tables, yet he walked right around them and led the girl over to the royal table. Surprised, she wondered if it was a mistake, as the celebration was more for Link than herself. But, Bazz gently released her arm and pulled the chair next to Link back for her, and gave her another nod. 

Y/n thanked him again quietly as she sat down, and watched as he disappeared to meet with the other guards. When the girl brought her attention to the table before her, she saw the delighted faces of Sidon and Link, with cheeks coloured from the first few sips of his spirits. Several other counsel members were seated at the far end of the table. 

“We are honoured to have you with us, Y/n,” The prince said to her, with a brightness to his cheerful grin. “The food will be served shortly.” 

Y/n couldn’t hide her own elated expression as everything truly set in then. She was a special guest at a royal event, next to said royal family. It was absurd, yet she was so grateful. “Thank you for your hospitality, prince Sidon. I am honoured to be here.” 

The prince gave her a respectful nod of acknowledgement, raising his own glass. “The domain wouldn’t be the same without our Hylians.” 

Y/n did the same, finding her fine glass to clink it gently against Link’s and Sidon’s in a small toast. They looked at one another with joyous smiles, and a general lightness that made every nerve in Y/n’s body fizzle away. She felt wanted - needed even. All in all, it was good. 

After a moment of exchanging civilized conversation, their chatter came to a halt once several Zora servants made their way before the royal table to set down large plates of steaming food. Their movements were fluid and so well choreographed that Y/n didn’t hear a sound from them as they lifted the steel lids to show off the impeccable food created by the Zora chef. Like a subtle breeze, they were off again, and out of their sights. 

The King cleared his throat, silencing the light Zora chatter from the crowd. By then, they had all sat down, even some of the Zora guards, and were anxiously awaiting their supposedly divine meal. They would each be the judge of that. 

Y/n tore her attention away from the hot food before her to look up at the scene ahead. It was bewildering to say the least. To be a head at the royal table, with all eyes in her direction. They were all listening intently for the king’s words, yet a few couldn’t help but look at the Hylian girl. As they looked strange to her, she did to them. 

She felt rather calm under their eyes, to her surprise, but Y/n boiled it down to having her farmhand by her side. Their seats were close enough that the girl could feel the heat from his body, and she so badly wanted to wrap herself up in it. Whether it was because of the liquid in her glass or his presence alone, Y/n just wanted to touch him again - feel his whole self. But she knew it wasn’t the time for that. 

“As you may know, this celebration was hastened to welcome our dear Hylian comrades, however, each and every one of you did a wonderful job to bring it together. I thank you,” the king said aloud, voice reaching every ear in the domain. “It is my great honour to welcome back a very special friend of ours, and to make a new face feel just as at home. This feast was made in their names, as this domain cares very deeply about our unity. Please, everyone offer your kindest regards to master Link, and the lovely y/n.” 

Y/n’s expression turned sheepish as a light round of applause rang out across the long tables, with every Zora adorning grateful smiles upon their faces. She felt warmed, and albeit intimidated by the attention, but she tried not to let it bother her. 

Link was as cool as could be, not alarmed by the attention or inflated by it. He remained his regular self, with an appreciative smile as he was welcomed. 

“Now for what everyone has been waiting for - let the feast begin!” 

At once, the steel lids were all lifted from the long tables and a new wave of chatter and common feast sounds began. The Zoras dug into the food placed before them, buzzed by the excitement of it all. They all laughed and smiled at one another, offering different platters to each other, making sure everyone got their fill.  
  
At the royal table, Y/n took what she wanted from the platters before her, being much less than what Link had on his own plate. It was nearly overflowing with food, all intoxicating to his gluttonous senses. She couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious state of bliss. 

Y/n had to admit that the meal was even better than she had imagined, and to think the crops she spent all summer raising were in it too. Pride washed over her, and she thought of her father once again. He would be over the moon with happiness, and she wished he could be there to feast with the king and talk about the summer market like old pals. She missed him dearly. 

After the initial wave of eating, everyone started to slow down at the royal table - except for the king, who never seemed to stop - and they began conversing some more, and drinking as well. 

Y/n’s cheeks felt warm from the wine she sipped as she listened to the prince’s stories, and she felt hyper aware of the boy next to her. She couldn’t help but steal glances at him as they both listened intently, bewildered each time by how gorgeous Link looked in that moment. He seemed so relaxed and confident in himself that Y/n just wanted to kiss him all over, and let her hands do what they wanted. 

She wanted to do something risky like reach over and let her palm settle in the centre of his trousers, or whisper a few sultry words to get the farmhand worked up. But it wasn’t like her to do such a thing in a place like that, so she gently nudged his boot instead. 

Without tearing his attention away from Sidon, Link acknowledged the little affection by returning it, to which the girl smiled, however it only came off as being amused by the prince’s story. 

When the girl wanted more than a small touch with leather stuck in between, Y/n adjusted herself in her seat so her leg was discreetly up against Link’s. He stirred a little at the new contact, but didn’t blow the girl’s cover. Instead, he used the slightest bit of pressure into it, letting the girl know he was aware of what she was up to. 

It was strange how such a small, innocent thing could remind him of the desires he had nestled inside of himself. It wasn’t the contact exactly that made his chest stir, but the ideas it brought to his mind as he pretended to listen. Already rather full of liquor himself, Link felt a burning in his lower belly that made him squirm ever so slightly. He so badly wished he hadn’t spent the previous night alone. Link wished he had snuck into her room in the early hours of the morning to hold the girl, to spoil her with affections and bring her bliss. 

There would be more nights, he knew, ones to spend engulfed in her. Maybe even that particular evening, Link had hoped. By the way the girl was pressed against him, the odds seemed to be in his favour.

Alas, the domain had eaten its fair share of food and exchanged copious amounts of tales, so the long tables were cleared and moved to open the plaza. Only the king and a few of the older counsel men remained seated as the performing Zoras played their instruments off to the side, gracing the domain with beautiful music.   
  
It had grown darker then, but the luminous stones and paper lights lit the way as the Zora commoners danced with one another. Some were attached to their lovers with a bright gleam to their eyes, while others danced happily with their close friends. Even the children danced closely to the musicians.   
  
Y/n found herself in the crowd, unexpectedly engaged in a lighthearted conversation with a young Zora woman. It was pleasant, and felt like the closest thing to a female acquaintance she’s had in a long time. It made her spirits rise drastically, to feel so welcomed in a place she had done so little for. At least, it seemed little to her.   
  
At one point, the girl danced with Bazz and a few other Zoras, then the prince himself sought her out and held a hand out carefully toward her. She gave the prince a humble grin and gently placed her palm in his larger hand.

Sidon smoothly assumed a dancing position, holding the girl lightly by the waist with one hand, while enclosing hers with the other. He swung her gracefully in their place, as if he spent many years learning to dance. Y/n couldn’t help but giggle as she found out he was quite good. 

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” Sidon said close to her ear as he brought her in, just before pushing himself back slightly to give her a little spin. 

Breathlessly, the girl nodded when their hands returned together again. “I’ve never experienced anything like this before.” 

Sidon’s content smile said it all as he continued to lead their amusing dance. “I’m glad.”  

Y/n’s stomach squirmed when she was brought close to his chest, and swayed back and forth with his lumbering self. Surprisingly enough, he was rather light on his feet. 

Eventually, Sidon was forced to end their little dance as his attention was demanded by his guards, who rarely ever got to relax with him in such a setting. He thanked her for the dance and gave her up to Link, who finally found her in the crowd. 

Like meeting up with an old friend, Y/n nearly melted at the sight of him, and let her hands reach for him. Easily, Link’s hands found her waist, and the girl’s wrapped around his neck loosely in a subtle embrace. She felt at home, content by his warmth.

“Do I get you for myself now?” Link asked with a smug expression, breath warm against her ear. 

Y/n nearly shuddered at that, whole body rippling in excitement. She liked what it insinuated.    
  
“For now, but I can’t guarantee how long,” she joked lightly, nestled against him as they swayed. 

“You’re a tease,” Link muttered lowly, lips pulling in a grin. He tried to feel as much of her as he could, without any of the nearby Zoras noticing. He just wanted her, and only her. 

“You’ve made me this way,” Y/n hummed back, letting the sound of each word rest on her lips in memory, feeling rather brave. She felt so different with Link, like there was nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. As if she was never isolated growing up. It was like she knew everything about everything, and nothing was holding her back from living her young adult years to the fullest. 

Link let a small laugh vibrate in his chest and through the girl, resting his cheek against hers. “It’s my honour.” 

Y/n felt so enthralled with him, and she couldn’t get enough. He made her heart race, yet she felt so safe, so well looked after. The swelling of her heart only worsened with him holding her that way, with a hidden feeling only the girl could recognize. To onlookers, they were just dancing closely, but to them, it was everything. 

***  
Some time went by before Sidon was stood on the raised stage, urging the band to play quieter as he tried to get everyone’s attention. By then, the Zoras had gotten quite rowdy, full of food and drinks. They were all dancing enthusiastically with one another, likely unsure of what they were even celebrating at that point. But, the prince still managed to gather each set of eyes in the crowd. 

Y/n was by the refreshments, filling up on water to get her through the night. Her conversation with another Zora was cut short when she heard the prince clanking his glass before the group, and she walked a few paces closer to the dance floor to join the others. 

“I won’t be long, I promise. I only wish to say a few words,” Sidon began, loud enough to be heard by everyone. He seemed to be pleasantly under the influence, yet he still held himself as princely as he could. “I want to thank you all for coming this evening, and making this night a roaring success!”

The Zora crowd cheered at that, and Y/n clapped along with them, less in a haze than she had been before. 

“My warmest thank you goes to our new friend Y/n, for graciously supplying what made our feast that much better. To Y/n!” The prince called, raising the glass in the air, causing another wave of cheers. 

The girl felt a warmth in her face but smiled nonetheless, enveloped in the excitement of the Zoras around her. When she noticed the prince looking at her, she nodded and grinned. Along with his father, Sidon was very taken by her generosity, clearly shown in his gleeful expression. 

“Finally, I’d like to call up our beloved master Link.” 

The guards cheered louder at that, the ones closest to him urged Link to join the prince in front of the people. From his place up front, Link did just that, and felt as Sidon draped his arm lazily across his shoulders. 

Y/n clapped as well, and even called to him too, being as supportive as she could be. Except, she wondered what that had meant, as it wasn’t the first time a Zora called him master Link. Curious, she continued to observe from her place. 

“There are no words capable of describing how thankful I am towards this brave Hylian, a trusted friend who helped our race when we couldn’t help ourselves.” 

Y/n heard as some of the guards struck the end of their spears against the ground along with the chorus of quiet sounds of agreement from the crowd. She could feel their energy building. 

“We Zoras will forever be in his debt. When the rains raged on, it was Link who took down Vah Ruta and saved our domain from destruction. The bringer of peace and the saviour of Hyrule will never be forgotten!” Sidon called out to his people, invoking an even greater response from them. 

Amongst the cheers, however, the girl stood silently as the pieces began forming in her mind. With her brows furrowed and face sinking, Y/n was met with a sudden realization that she never imagined would cross her mind. 

She had heard stories of the knight that saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon and brought the peace she so dearly appreciated after growing up in the destruction it caused, yet funnily enough, she never knew that knight’s name. It never occurred to her that she had been in his company all along. 

With disbelief, Y/n looked up at the stage and watched as Sidon clapped Link’s back and chuckled, more than satisfied with his rally for the saviour of Hyrule. He looked at his guards and cried, “To Link!” 

Then, the sound grew even louder, like a screen of noise that Y/n drowned out at first, so lost in her own mind. She thought there had been a mistake, that it couldn’t have been _her_ Link they were thinking of. Surely there was another who really did defeat Ganon. 

But when Link caught Y/n’s distant eyes in the crowd of animalistic Zoras, his face fell and a guilt ran across it. It made him rigid with regret and desperation to make it right. He wanted to say something, anything to her, but there was no saying it through the commotion. 

Y/n flushed and felt her whole body start to burn up when she knew it wasn’t a mistake. There was a part of himself that Link intentionally hid from her, and she had to find out from a proud Zora prince at a Zora ball, for all to hear. She had been lied to. Suddenly, she felt like she didn’t know the farmhand at all, and all of the noise came down on her at once.

Overcome by a wave of sudden emotions, Y/n tried her best to hold back the mixture of threatening rage and devastation, backing up slowly from the noise and wildness. She knew Link could see her, but she didn’t care. Completely ignored by the domain’s joyous clamour, Y/n was able to slip away and hide herself in the dark of night.   
  
Link watched as Y/n ran off, skin cold with remorse and fear for the worst. He tried to escape the loving crowd of Zoras, but the guards pulled him in and wouldn’t let him leave so easily. He was the subject of their rave and would be treated as such, despite the falseness of his happy expression. Hostage to his adoring fans, Link wasn’t going anywhere. He could only let her go with a million thoughts racing through the little Hylian’s mind.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you have any oneshot prompt ideas, feel free to comment them! Sidon, Link, and Bazz are preferred. Smut is encouraged, but not required ;)  
> Thanks!


End file.
